Broken Crowns: Vacant Thrones
by The Tenderness 3.0
Summary: The Second story of my Speaking Volume series, With old fears finally gone and his power more under control, Andre will participate in traditional school games, go on missions to eliminate rogue royals known as broken crowns and save those lost royals called Vacant Thrones. Rated M. S,L,V, A - Adventure.
1. Chapter 1: Re-Welcome

**Disclaimer: **"Characters belonging to Dan Schneider, Danny Gordon, Gert Verlhulst, Scott Fellows and Hans Bourlon include characters from their T.V shows _Victorious_, _Icarly, True Jackson VP, Big Time Rush and House of Anubis_. Places and other non Program Creators characters are creations of my own. This is a crossover between many Nickelodeon Television shows, but Victorious and Icarly are the shows with the main characters.

**(!)** _"After coming clean to every member of his harem about being able to talk from the start of his new school year, Andre finally breathes a sigh of relieve, but with his "New Voice" comes new rules of engagement. Along with that, a new form of self control over his powers which well over 80% of it had to be sealed away for fear he might lose control and end all life." _I know the last part had really long chapters, now I want to cut it down to 3k words per chapter, at least.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Re-Welcome **

**Tuesday**

_10, September, 2013 5:00 [Evening] _

**House of The Universe/ Andre's Bedchamber**

The girls of Andre's Harem were all hugging and kissing him. Pulling on his cheeks, and talking to him at the same time. Despite everything that Michael shared with the girls earlier, they all preferred to talk rather than listen. And why not, Andre could finally speak to them without fear.

"So this is your power huh Andre? wow you look better with longer hair, and those black and white colors under your eyes, what is that make up?" Trina Joked.

"_Don't make front of him, this white glowing light Andre, where's it coming from?" _Jade asked him. "It's coming from me, I inherited it all from Michael. And I also have my own power which I'm still exploring."

The girls were all eager to get a moment with him, he could have easily gotten out of the circle they had him enclosed in if he wanted to, but he had to admit; it felt like a Re-welcoming to him by all the girls. But most girls viewed this welcoming differently. Jade, being the strongest of the bunch, dragged Andre and threw him on his bed where she straddled him and began to undo the zipper on his WTWTA Max suit. (Where The Wild Things Are)

"Jade what the hell are you doing to him!?" Tori shouted, "What does it look like Vega. Technically today is my day with Andre, and since he can TALK, why not celebrate."

"What do you mean celebrate? What kind of celebration we talking about here?" Trina said to Jade, "SEX. You see Andre here is a Male lion, and what do male lions have?…A Harem. Now what's the job of the male….do I really have to explain any further."

"Jade stop…I don't have any clothes underneath this suit, just my Boxers." Andre begged her.

"Even perfect a lot less clothes for me to remove after I get this ridiculous suit off of you."

"Well Male lions in established prides protect the females, father kids and defend the whole pride from other bachelor male lions. Because if the other foreign male lions manage to defeat or kill the home pride male lion, those other male lions will kill his cubs. It's just nature." Melanie's explanation to the other girls fell on deaf ears.

None of them were listening to her.

Andre laughed as Jade tried to remove his whole suit in one strong tug, He turned the tables and had her laying on her back. Andre took her legs, wrapped them tightly around his waist and pinned her hands on his bed. Suddenly the room went even more crazy.

"How would you like it if I began to undress you Jade? Hmmm, would you like that. Getting you naked in front of all these other girls." Andre asked her, with a hint tone of playfulness and seriousness.

"Are you two seriously doing this?" Trina interjected in.

"I'm right here Andre, do it. It's just you and me. These other chicks don't even exist right now." Andre looked around, Sam looked like she was eager to see what he would do to Jade, Trina was excited, Melanie looked none to happy with him. But neither of them held a candle to how angry Tori looked.

"_Uuhh…" _Andre jumped out of his bed and went running out of his bedchamber, "What the Hell Andre!?" Jade exclaimed. Trina, Sam and Jade went running after him, except Tori and Melanie.

"_Sisters." _they both said at the same time. _"Oh my god you too?"_ they said together again. _"Weird…Stop it!" _now it was just getting annoying and repetitive.

* * *

**Downstairs, Kitchen, 30 Minutes Later **

The girls were no match for Andre's near limitless stamina and energy, even Sam who was the most fit out of all the girls needed to stop by the kitchen to grab something to drink. Andre ran into the Kitchen, spotted all three girls in there. He gave Trina's ass a hard smack, Gave jade a little love bite on her neck and When he got to Sam, Sam didn't want him to let go of her. Trina and Jade who were on opposite ends of each other, saw Andre and Sam swaying back and forth. Jade signaled to Trina to leave them alone.

Andre was still in his powered up form, still had his long hair, which came untied in the ponytail it was in when he was at his room. The pigmentation around his eyes, his pure white irides and the white flowing energy surrounding him was still on him. Andre took Sam's hands into his own and squeezed them. She squeezed right back.

"_You feel really warm Andre…. Andre can I ask you something."_

"_You can ask me anything Sam." _he whispered in her ear. _"Who do you like more, out of all of us in this house." _

Andre thought about her question, he would have to answer her with a question carefully.

"_Sam…some questions are better left unasked, sometimes they can cause rifts when that may not be the intention. Instead of maybe asking who I like best, ask what I like best about you." _

"Ok…what do you like best about me."

"_I like your blonde hair, I love your soft green eyes. I love the curves on your body…" _Sam took a hold of his hands and placed them on her large supple breasts. She expected him to freeze up and leave, instead he squeezed them, getting a low escape of air from Sam.

"_I think their going to get bigger, at least my mom told me when I first started growing them."_

"They feel fine to me, I mean that's great…I also like your boobs Sam, sorry that just had to come out." Sam chuckled and released the hold she had on his hands. Andre went into his refrigerator to grab a water bottle. He took a seat on a lone wooden chair that was nearby. Sam took this chance to sit on him, Andre pulled her in closer and took a long gulp of water from his bottle.

"How are things with the girls, I mean apart from you and Jade. Is everyone doing ok, no one's fighting."

"No no, no one has fought each other yet. I think all of the girls missed you today at school."

"Did you miss me? I missed you Sam. Hey, did you show the girls your secret hangout. Are we ever going to continue tagging up clean white walls again?"

Sam smiled and laughed, remembering to the moment when they first met. They laughed together and held hands, with the laugher dying down, Andre leaned close and closed the distance between their faces. Their lips locked and their tongues eagerly explored each other mouths. Andre's left hand went up from her thigh to under her skirt and right to the back. His warm hand caressed and gripped her ass, even tracing her panty lines. Sam began to undo the buttons on her shirt. Andre's lips kissed her on her neck, and went down between her cleavage.

Andre took a peak at the color of her bra, they were red, the color looked perfect on her. It symbolized passion, love, fire and most of all, Sex. Andre's lips kissed the sides of her breasts, his warm hands moved past under her bra and gave each large breast a gentle squeeze. His fingers grazed her nipples, the sensation got her going in many places.

"_Suck on them…Andre…Suck on them." _she whispered with desire. Andre got up from his seat, dropped his water bottle as he carried Sam to the kitchen counter. Small bursts of power emanated from Andre, his hands were engulfed in white fire that neither burned him or Sam. The power she felt from his energy filled with her with a sensation so strange to her, it caused her senses to heighten. His sucking lips on her breasts and flickering tongue, his strong hands massaging her large round breasts made her want more, just a little bit more.

Sam watched Andre give each of her two breasts attention, watched how enthralled he was by them. His cheeks bowed inward as he sucked and sucked. She was losing control and really didn't care who might catch them, she kept one hand on Andre's head and slid her other hand down past the waistline of her skirt, past the waistband of her red panties and began to finger herself.

Andre continued to suck on her breasts, his hands kneaded them, pulling forward on her breast as if he was milking her. Sam's fingers moved faster and faster inside her wet honey pot, her thumb which kept grazing her turgid clit sent her over the edge.

In a flash of white light that pulsed from Andre himself, Sam gasped out loud and quietly screamed as her free hand gripped the edge of the kitchen counter. Sam's head went limp and fell on Andre's. He moved the cups of her bra back over her saliva covered breasts and buttoned up her shirt. He tried pulling away from her, but her legs wrapped around him kept him from doing so. She pulled him in for a kiss and to whisper something to him.

"_Tomorrow Andre, you're all mine." _Andre smirked and left the kitchen, he walked back upstairs to his room to change out of his torn WTWTA Max suit.

* * *

**Living Room**

_6:30 [Evening]_

After changing into less funny clothes, Andre walked downstairs and took a seat on his couch in his living room. He looked around and began to think about what went down in the coliseum involving him and Cat. How could he have lost so much control, he nearly killed someone, well someone speaking through someone else's body and voice. Evil cat was sealed away, the majority of his power was sealed away- but still with so much reserve power to tap into in case he needed it.

Melanie came walking in with Shiloh, the house butler/ cook/ caretaker. Andre stood up from his couch to see what they wanted.

"Lord Harris, Would you like me to get started on making Dinner. I was thinking of making steaks with lots of mashed potatoes."

"Oh yeah, yeah sure please get started on that Shiloh. Sorry I was kind of out of it this whole day."

"I heard from Lady Valentine, she brought you here after what she described happened in the Coliseum. I'm extremely honored to be serving you Lord Harris, What Lady Valentine described brought back memories of when Lord Michael was still alive. He was powerful and he knew just how to wow past harem leaders. Forgive me, I'm reminiscing, I'll get started on dinner- oh and Lady Melanie wishes to speak to you.

"Melanie how are you, what's on your mind." Melanie took a seat next to him, he placed an arm around her and listened.

"That red headed girl, who was she. And why was she sleeping with you on your bed."

"That's actually a long story, I don't want you to think I did anything wrong with her Mel. She's actually a member of Beck's Harem, you remember beck, "The Harem King." you'll be the first person to hear this…"

"Hear what?" said the voice of Tori, she came walking in with the rest of the girls. Sam took a seat next to him, both Puckett sisters were at his sides. The Vegas sat on the floor, but Jade preferred to sit on a sofa chair.

"I guess since you're all here, I might as well tell you everything about what I am and what happened while all of you were at school today.

* * *

**Author's Speed Card**

"So you lost control…and almost killed Cat? But you said the person who kept pushing you towards the edge wasn't Cat. And she has three personalities, and this…Princess Cat was sealed away." Jade questioned him.

"Pretty much Jade. I thought I forgotten what I did at the coliseum, but when I woke up, it all came back to me. Jasmine and all the other harem leaders had to seal away much of my power, and I'm glad they did because if I ever lose control…I could really do damage not just to this world…but everything that exists. Probably."

"So…you're like all powerful then? Oh my god Andre…are you God…or a god?" Trina asked with excitement.

"I wouldn't go that far Trina, Michael explained to me that _**The Soul Outside**_ is the one true supreme being. He governs all of creation, all existences and non existences, every void in universes born, not created and those fading away with graceful control and…well let's just say he's the force casting the biggest shadow."

"Have you given your powers a try, like just to see what you can do when you're not fighting?" Tori asked him, "Not really…oh actually I did. The button pins I gave Trina and Melanie I created using just a little bit of my power. I guess I can create objects if I can detail them right in my head."

Melanie watched her sister focusing her eyes on Andre's crotch area, She knew her sister at this point was Bi. But after she and Andre did "the deed" and she knew it would be soon, which flavor would she prefer more?

Shiloh came walking into the living room after opening the front door to let guests in, Coming all together, Jasmine was accompanied by Beck, Griffin, Shawn, True and Mara. Andre stood up from the couch and asked the girls to also stand up.

"Well it's finally nice to see you talking, I hope this makes you more comfortable In the position you've been put at by my brother." Jasmine said to him, "Yeah, it feels nice to talk to all my girls and to you Principal. I know it may be a little late but allow me to introduce myself. _Hello everyone, my name is Andre Harris, it's nice to meet all of you."_

The Harem leaders all formally welcomed him, then got back to business. "Andre, would you mind coming upstairs to you room with all of us, Members of your Harem are not allowed at this meeting, but you may tell them everything we told you afterwards." Beck told him.

Andre kissed all of his girls and went up to his room with The Harem Leaders and Principal Jasmine.

* * *

**Second Floor, Andres Bedchamber **

_7:30 [Night]_

"Andre…starting on Friday, two days from now…The traditional Harem games will begin." Beck said to the young Harem leader.

"The Harem Games? Mind explaining what these games are all about." Andre responded. Jasmine decided to answer for Beck.

"Ever since the days of my brother, the Harem games were started because of him. As the only Harem leader and Royal to have thee most girls in his house, he saw that the other 33 house leaders/ Royals were short on numbers of girls or boys and decided to start these games to trade in members from one's own house to win another from another house.

Basically it's like this, Every house faces a possibility of losing one of their Harem Members to a different House Leader. Any one of these three harem leaders, Beck, Shawn or Griffin may pick which ever girl from your harem to recruit into their own house, only if they want to. You may also choose one from their houses.

Mara and True are excluded from competing with the boys and for good reason, as they all have very handsome, smart and strong guys, they don't need competition in their own home if they decided to bring a girl into their houses. No, they will play against each other and against other female lead Harems in the school. Now to explain how it's played, I'll use Beck as the example."

_[The Harem Games explanation]_

"_It's starts off with Beck wanting someone new for his house, he goes through your girls and chooses one of them, he can ONLY choose one of them. His job is to mark that same girl three different time at any time during the school hours. His markings could be anything from his initials, to a miniature design of his house flag. the girl whose been chosen by him has to avoid being marked, in the case that she is marked three times, that's one point for Beck. that's the first round which takes place on Friday._

_The second round is pretty much like the first, except this time Beck will have to break through a defense you put around the girl he's chosen. If he can break it, that's another point for him. This round is also a second chance to mark someone you or the other boys want if you haven't been able to mark them In the first round. This will take place on Saturday after school hours, the defense placed on your girl can only be broken in the violet world, outside of your house. If the defense cant be broken at 8 which is at night, they will not get that point. _

_Then theirs the third round, this is a one round battle between Harem leaders who are on the verge of losing a harem member. You both will be fighting to win the freedom of your own harem member and win another one to recruit into your own house. This will take place in the Coliseum on Sunday which thankfully has been rebuilt after Andre's display of power today. Take note that every harem from all six houses will be in attendance at the Coliseum to watch each battle, do try to put up a good fight. This last round will take place only in the Violet world at 8_.

With that out of the way, Andre it's time to talk about a house flag design for this house, and a painting to go next to the one with my brother and Caroline, the first spark. Have you thought about a flag design, and having your painting taken?"

"No, not yet. But I think it might be time." Andre responded, he took a look at the empty space next to Michael and Caroline's painting. Should it be him and Tori? Or all of them with him.

* * *

_**(!)** "Continued in Chapter 2."_

**Next Chapter: Visits and House Pride**


	2. Chapter 2: Visits and House Pride

**Disclaimer: **"Characters belonging to Dan Schneider, Danny Gordon, Gert Verlhulst, Scott Fellows and Hans Bourlon include characters from their T.V shows _Victorious_, _Icarly, True Jackson VP, Big Time Rush and House of Anubis_. Places and other non Program Creators characters are creations of my own. This is a crossover between many Nickelodeon Television shows, but Victorious and Icarly are the shows with the main characters.

**(!) **_"After hearing about the Harem games, Andre asks his girls to come up with a House flag design while he goes over to the other houses to check out a girl to recruit into his own house for the upcoming games. Afterwards, a painting is in order." _

* * *

**Chapter 2: Visits and House Pride**

**Tuesday**

_10, September, 2013 8:00 [Evening] _

**House of The Universe, Andre's Bedchamber **

"_Should it be me with Tori, or me with all of the girls. I guess I can always go with everyone for my own room, and later on I can have my painting taken with individual girls so they can hang their own paintings on their bedroom walls." _

"And also Andre, I need you to come train with me personally. With most of your power sealed away, I feel comfortable taking you back to the coliseum. And on Friday you can return back to school, I don't want to keep you away from your school work and duties. Alright everyone, you know the drills, go back to your houses, and be ready to present your Harem members to other house leaders. Andre…if you will."

Andre sat up from his bed and went downstairs to tell his Harem members everything he was just told, how should he tell them, how should he break the news to them that one of them could possibly be recruited by another male harem leader for the upcoming games.

* * *

**Living Room**

_8:30 [Night]_

Andre walked back downstairs to inform all the girls of the Harem Games that are going to begin on Friday, he took his spot back on the couch and shared with them about these games, the rules, the objectives and the three different rounds.

"Are you serious? Are they Serious? I don't want to go live with someone else. I came here for you Andre, not for Beck, not for that mean looking guy Shawn and not for the pervert Griffin." Tori protested.

"She's makes one hell of a good point Andre, I'm not going anywhere with anyone." Jade added to their conversation.

"You wont be going anywhere with anyone today or tomorrow, if whoever is chosen can evade being marked three times, and if my shield holds up, and lastly if I can beat the guy who wants you in battle; no one is going anywhere. And don't forget, I'm also vying for a girl from another house, but first I have to check out the other houses."

"Confidence, one of the few admirable characteristics that defines someone's strength, especially sought after in a Man. If Andre is comfortable with his power, and whoever is picked by any of those other lame harem leaders, has to be confident too." Melanie spoke up.

"Well said Mel, well said." Andre complimented Melanie, "Ok if you all will line up so I can call the Male harem leaders down. _Man this all feels really weird to be honest_." After calling down the three Male harem lead leaders downstairs, the choosing got started. Griffin was up first, he inspected all of Andre's girls like he was picking out some new pee wee babies; sexy pee wee babies.

He skipped Tori, stopped to take a look at Trina's ass, but also skipped her. He got to sam and checked out the size of her breasts, well he could tell they were pretty big. But the serious, cold expression on her face made him think twice. He didn't bother with Melanie and finally came to Jade.

"Ooh I like you a lot, what's your name beautiful." Griffin asked the Queen of House of The Universe.

"…it's Jade West, if you don't like what you see, then beat it!" she told him, raising her voice at the end.

"Too much of firecracker for me, I like my girls to be cute, small, have great curves, and be a little submissive. Pass, I actually wanted someone from Shawn's House."

"Is that so Pee wee lover? Alright I got you. Andre I pass, your girls are beautiful, but none of them are my type, I'm aiming for someone in Griffin's house." With Shawn passing, Beck was the last guy to choose a girl from Andre's Harem.

Andre stood on the side, watching Shawn and Griffin punching each other on their arms. He then focused his attention to Beck, he was asking each girl for their names, their age, and to share a little bit about themselves. Tori was first, Then Jade followed. Andre watched Beck carefully, he could tell he was struggling between Tori and Jade.

"Well, Sam, Melanie and Trina I think you three are extremely beautiful, I'm torn between Jade and Tori…but if I were to pick one for my house…I would have to go with…"

Andre had no idea what happened, the sound, the volume had left him. Then it hit him like a wrecking ball smashing into an old building, his hearing aid battery died. He had forgotten to replace it with a new one the moment he got to Esmeralda High School.

Despite not being able to hear anything at all, he could tell by the reaction of Jade and Tori's surprised looks, that it was Jade who Beck was going after. Beck kissed Jade's hand and backed up. Jade went over to Andre and hugged him, not out of happiness, but out of fear and worry.

**[ASL] **"Jade don't worry, believe in yourself and in me. Come upstairs with me, my hearing aid battery just died." the two left the living room, which caught Jasmine's attention.

"Whoa where are you two going? Andre you have to come with me and visit the other Harem houses."

"He'll be right back, his hearing aid battery just died. He's gonna get a replacement."

* * *

**Andre's Bedchamber **

_9:30 [Night]_

Andre searched his bags and pulled out a spare set of hearing aid batteries, he pulled out the dead one from his hearing aid and replaced it with a new one. Sound finally returned to his ears, finally…oh crap, Jade was chosen.

"Andre…what the hell am I gonna do, how good is Beck. What If he marks me three times, what if he breaks through the defense you put around me…What if you lose to him!?"

"JADE!…Relax, please. I've sparred with Beck when I lost control, he's good but he can be beaten. You think the title Harem King scares me? C'mon I'm practically God…goddish. I'll do my best Jade, that much I can promise."

"I believe in you Andre…I believe in you." those words, words like that kept echoing in his head. Jade went over to hold him, but what she saw, lasted only for a few seconds. Two small miniature suns, or what looked like suns formed over Andre's ears. An arch of light connected these two mini suns, now it looked like he had headphones made of light.

With a quick flash of white light, A white three piece of suit appeared on Andre, but the sealing marks placed on him by the harem leaders and Principal Jasmine prevented his _Phonic Form _from fully blossoming out of him. He fell on his knees and coughed, like he just came out of really deep waters.

"Andre oh my god, are you ok…what was that! You had these lights on your ears…and, and that suit."

"That was my…My Phonic Form, it's my most powerful form, it's the combination of my power and Michael's in perfect synchronicity. You remember us talking about me being near omnipotent…yeah…that's how powerful I would be if these seals weren't on me. But I heard something, I heard the people of the world in my ears"

"The people of the world Andre?…what do you mean."

"_I like to listen. I have learned a great deal from listening carefully. Most people never listen_…_Voice is not just the sound that comes from your throat, but the feelings that come from your words_…_Be kind, for everyone you meet is fighting a harder battle…no one, no race or nationality is superior over the other, except only by their level of compassion and good deeds to everyone else. _wise people, throughout the ages… their words of wisdom power my Phonic form Jade, that the purpose of headphones made of light; their to always keep me focused on what's right."

Andre stood up and gave Jade a tight powerful hug, she returned it and told him once again "I believe in you Andre, I really do."

* * *

**Living Room**

Andre and Jade walked back down together, Jasmine was waiting for him, the other harem leaders had already left to go back to their own homes. Before leaving, Andre asked his girls to come up with a house flag design based on the name of the house. Tori rallied all the girls and lead them into the dining room to come with house flag deigns.

"And everyone, one more thing. After I come back and after we've all eaten dinner, I want all of you to look your best for our house painting. I'll be looking forward to it."

Andre and The Principal made their way out of the large Chateau, Andre saw it fit to tell Jasmine what happened up in his bedroom.

"Jasmine, do you know about my Phonic Form?"

"Yeah, Michael told me about it. He described it as your most powerful form, out of many that you possess. It's similar to his Virgin Form, all white clothing, perfect control of your power, un equaled power; in essence you become a living breathing Demi-God, just like my Brother."

"Yeah well, I think I might have gone into while I was up in my bedroom with Jade."

"Are you serious? But the seals…"

"Relax, I was only in it for a few second until the sealing marks pushed it back inside. But the headphones which originally were on me when Michael passed all of his power into me, became like light. I heard words of wisdom, compassion from sages and people from the world. Their words, the power was activated when jade told me she believed in me. I told her I would not lose her when or if it comes to battling Beck at the end of the games."

"All those sealing techniques and still some parts of your Phonic form leak out, it really is incredible just how much power you have boiling inside of you. Alright Andre were at the center of the Violet world, which house do you want to visit first?"

Andre looked around and saw the flags of the male lead harem houses, he couldn't lie, Cat really made an impression on him. Without her, he probably would not have spoken up and had his power sealed away, along with her evil personality. But he wanted to give other houses a try. First stop was The Machina House, Shawn Becker's Home.

* * *

**Machina House**

_10:00 [Night]_

Andre could see The front doors of the Machina House open, like an open house real estate. He walked in and followed a white line path that lead to the living room of Shawn's house. The inside of the house lived up to it's name, their were a lot of decorations and paintings that resembled machinery, robots, androids and giant robot murals. Tal about major wow factor.

In the living room, Andre saw Shawn sitting a sofa couch, he walked in and took a seat on the couch. Shawn looked at all of his girls, they were all dressed in their school uniforms, they stood up and spoke together in unison.

"Thank you for Humbling our House with your presence Andre Harris from House of The Universe. Please take your time and choose from one of us, who you would like to recruit to your house for the Harem Games." they all sat down together, in synch.

"Wow…that was pretty cool." before choosing among the 12 girls in his Harem, Andre had a question for Sahwn Becker.

"Shawn…did someone already choose from your girls."

"Yeah, Shawn did, it's been like that for almost two years."

"So if I choose someone from your Harem, does that mean you have to fight both of us at the end, or how does that work." Andre's question was a good one.

"It's not uncommon for two guys to go after one girl from the same harem, but at the beginning of the third round of the harem games, I would have to fight Griffin or whoever chose among my girls first. If I can beat them, then I would have to take on the second guy, be it you or Beck, as an example."

With that explanation, Andre looked at each girl and saw that many of them were focused on him, while he studied them, they did the same to him. One girl stuck out to him, she was a serious type, he asked for her name and age and a little bit about herself.

"Me? My name's Haley Ferguson. I'm 17 years old. I love motorcycles, I love to sing and I admire strength over determination. You can't win fights with ideas like determination or love, only strength comes out on top." it was clear Hayley was right where she belonged, recruiting her would possibly mean lots of fights he would have to be breaking up among her and his girls.

"Thank you for having me at your house Shawn, but I'll be moving on to the next house." Andre took a bow and walked on out. The doors to the Machina house closed on their own, Andre moved on to Griffin's House.

* * *

**Pee Wee House**

Just like the prior house before, the Pee Wee house front doors were open. Andre walked in and was a little taken back by how blue and white it all looked inside. There were paintings of Griffin riding pee wee babies like bulls, fighting them like he was taking on grizzly bears.

It was hard not to laugh, but he kept himself respectful of the house he was walking into.

"Andre! come in sir, come in come in. browse through all 15 of my girls and pick which ever you like best." Griffin was very welcoming and warm, totally unlike the pervert he was in his own home and with his own girls.

Andre saw there were a lot of cute sexy girls, Griffin definitely liked his girls to be thick in all the right places. There were two girls who were waving and blowing him kisses, before he could ask for their names, Griffin said something.

"Those two are Bella and Christie, a couple of little thieves I had to rehabilitate. Separate their a good time, but put them together, real freaks."

"Griffin!" his girls shouted at him.

Thes girls were hot, but maybe to attached to their House leader, like with Shawn, Andre bowed and thanked Griffin for allowing him into his home. Griffin saw Andre out of his home."

"And Andre, I look forward to you and Beck duking it out in the coliseum. You better bring you're a-game if you're gonna want to keep Jade. He beat me last time, Shawn gave him ome trouble but he also got beat. He isn't called Lord of The Earth for nothing, that's what the government nicknamed him."

"_Don't worry about me Griffin, I'm sure he hasn't forgotten what I almost did in the Coliseum." _Andre replied with a confident tone in his voice.

Andre walked on over to Beck's House, which was the furthest one away. Andre powered up, white flames engulfed his fists and arms, the white energy aura surround him. His hair grew and became a bit longer. The black pigmentation appeared around both his eyes, white pigmentation appeared underneath both eyes just below the black. His clothes and shoes became white.

Beck was standing outside his house, somehow he knew Andre would be making the last stop at his house. Not to be outdone by Andre in a display of power, beck became covered in earth armor like back in the coliseum. He changed the properties of the earth and turned them into diamonds, Diamond Armor. Very nice.

"Andre…"

"Beck…it's nice to see you in…Diamond Armor. If it's ok with you, please lead the way." their was clearly some tension between the two leaders.

"Lower your guard first Andre, it's rude to walk into someone's home pretending they want a fight." he made a good point, Andre came out of his Stabled White Flame Form. Beck's diamond armor fell from his body, Beck lead the way into his living room.

* * *

**Dragon House**

Andre was amazed at how eastern the interior of beck's home looked, the Canadian Flag hung proudly alongside the American one and Indian one at the top of the continued on and came to a stop at the living room of the Dragon House, there waiting for him were 20 girls ranging from ages 16 - 18.

He had already met Alice once when he was resting in Beck's Bed, she stood at the center of girls. Cat was on the far left.

"_Welcome to The Dragon House Andre Harris, thank you for honoring our house with your and Michael's presence." _of course they knew Michael was inside of him, Beck clearly told them, or maybe it was Alice, at this point it didn't matter.

Andre took a bow and immediately got started on choosing someone, Beck leaned back on a wall and just watched. It was clear who Andre wanted, but beck didn't know it. He figured anyone but Cat would be nice, but he was wrong.

"It's only fair for me to choose the girl whose life I almost ended by sheer reaction and accident, I choose…Cat Valentine to be recruited into my home. You all are probably shocked or confused at my decision, but the truth is without Cat…I couldn't have found my voice. Cat, I'll see you soon. Beck, thank you for having me here along with all of you. Beck see's Andre out of his house and watches as he Teleports with a bang.

"Since when can he…I bet it was Michael. I'm sure it was, I've got a difficult…difficult battle ahead of me. Spirit of The Ancient Dragon, be with me."

* * *

**House of The Universe**

_10:30 [Night]_

Andre appeared at the front doors of his house, the energy aura surrounding him disappeared as he entered his home. Back inside, Andre was greeted by all members of his Harem, each one had drawn up a sketch of a house flag design, but before sharing them, they all wanted to eat.

"You were all waiting for me? Thank you. C'mon I'll take a look at those sketches later after chowing down."

"Andre, did you pick someone already?" Melanie asked him, "Huh? Oh yeah I did. I chose Cat Valentine."

* * *

**(!)** _"Continued in Chapter 3."_

**Next Chapter: Midnight Blue**


	3. Chapter 3:Midnight Blue

**Disclaimer: **"Characters belonging to Dan Schneider, Danny Gordon, Gert Verlhulst, Scott Fellows and Hans Bourlon include characters from their T.V shows _Victorious_, _Icarly, True Jackson VP, Big Time Rush and House of Anubis_. Places and other non Program Creators characters are creations of my own. This is a crossover between many Nickelodeon Television shows, but Victorious and Icarly are the shows with the main characters.

**(!)** _"Now that Andre has chosen Cat Valentine as the girl he wants for his house, Andre now focuses on having his painting of him and his Harem members done. And a third thing, The House flag needs to come up, its their house and a little pride wouldn't hurt."_

* * *

**Chapter 3: Midnight Blue**

**Tuesday**

_10, September, 2013, 10:40 [Night]_

**House of The Universe, Dining Room **

"Wait, Cat Valentine? Why did you choose her Andre. isn't she the chick that made you lose control? The red head who was in your bed when we go back home."

Melanie didn't so sound to happy or excited, but she would have to deal with it. Andre stopped in his tracks and went back to assure Melanie everything was going to be ok. She looked down at the floor when Andre approached her. Andre placed his right hand on her shoulder, her face lifted up to see his.

"If you want to know why I chose her, it's because if it wasn't for her, I would not know the extent of my powers. As horrible as her second personality made me feel, if she hadn't pushed me, most of my power could not have been sealed away. I guess I feel like I owe her. She's nice, the real Cat I mean. Ok Melanie, are you ok with that."

"I don't trust her, because we haven't formally met, but you sound determined and trusting of her. So I guess that's ok." Andre smiled and placed his arm around her waist, both of them walked into the dinning room where Shiloh had been keeping all their dinners warm.

Everyone dug into their Plates, Once again Andre thanked Shiloh for making everyone dinner and for keeping the house neat and tidy. Shiloh did not mind, in fact he had something to say to Andre.

"This is nothing Lord Harris, when Lord Michael was alive, he had twenty butlers, maids and house keepers running around just to keep the house running and clean. I'm sure you will surpass him."

Andre wasn't so sure about that, "Maybe in power, but not in girls. He said he had over 100 girls under his command. I'm not a player or a-"

"Oh please not a player, what do you call all these five girls sitting at this table eating dinner with you. Living together with you under one roof, how do you do it Andre, how do you keep us under your power."

Trina was teasing Andre, but he didn't see it like that. He felt like she was actually making a good point, he just thought back to what he told Tori, Jade and Sam, long before meeting Melanie and Trina.

"Trina, it's like I told Your sister, Jade and Sam. I'm not keeping anyone here against their will, if you would like to leave, I won't voice an opinion."

"Relax Andre she doesn't mean any of that, right Trina." Asked Tori, Jade and Sam looked over at Trina.

"I was just teasing Andre, you think I plan on leaving this place after everything we saw, heard and what we did outside on the track bleachers. I'm definitely going to remember that for a long time."

"What did you guys do?" Tori asked, with some concern and jealousy.

"We smooched, and I shared with him my story after he was done sharing his story to me. Of course, if he had wanted to talk to me with his own voice in secret, I would have kept it secret. That's how much I like you Andre."

Andre blushed, his dark cheeks became light with blood flushing in those areas. While they all still ate and chatted amongst each other, Andre was finished with his plate. Shiloh came in and asked Andre to leave his plate where it was at. He would wash the plates.

"Please Shiloh, I live here too, let me clean my own plates. Hey any of you done with your plates?"

"_Yep, yeah, take mine baby, Andre let me help you." _Andre was glad Melanie offered to help him, something Sam and Tori wished they had jumped on the opportunity before Mel.

* * *

**Kitchen**

_11:20 [Night] _

"Is this the latest you ever stayed up Melanie?"

"No, actually I went a whole day once without sleeping. It was part of a science project I did, back in my old high school."

"What was the point of that?"

"To see if one can dream while still being awake, like really see things while their eyes are still open."

"Isn't that the same thing as Day dreaming? Wait… I guess not." Melanie checked to see if anyone was coming near the kitchen. She checked the cabinets, and the refrigerator. What was she doing.

"_Can you keep a secret from Sam Andre? I mean really keep it." _she whispered to him.

Andre had a better idea, **[ASL] **_"Just use Sign Language Melanie." _Melanie had almost forgotten that she could use American Sign Language to communicate with Andre.

**[ASL] **_"Well, while I was still finishing up my last year in high school back in Olympia, I tried some of the…Green to help me with my science protect. It helped me more than I thought it would."_

**[ASL] **_"Holy shit Mel…you're tried Pot? What's it like, is it true that it makes you laugh a lot." _

**[ASL] **_"No, well I coughed a lot of times, I actually wanted to throw up. But I fought through the smoke and itchiness in my throat and…saw things. It was hard trying not to get caught"_

Andre didn't know why, but he bursted out laughing, Scaring Melanie just a tiny bit. He was so unsure of how different the Puckett sisters were from each other until now, after "hearing" this kind of story from Melanie, the good child, Yeah, maybe Pam Puckett had accidentally labeled the bad with the good and the good with the bad.

**[ASL] **_"What's so funny Andre?" _

**[ASL] **_"I'm sorry, it's just that I thought you would were the kind of person to shy away from beer, weed, cigarettes and all that garbage."_

**[ASL] **_"Drinking is ok in moderation, smoking once in a while is fine and c'mon, haven't you ever been curious about smoking Mary Jane."_

**[ASL] **_"Maybe this is going to sound off Mel, but if white people get caught smoking weed, their hippies. If black people, like me, get caught with a joint in their hand, we're criminals. Black and white Mel, black and white. I don't view America like that, it's how America views itself. " _

**[ASL] **_"Maybe I'm saying something unnecessary here Andre, but I thought you were the kind of person that wouldn't let those kind of remarks get to you. I guess I don't understand, or can't understand since I'm not Black."_

**[ASL] **_"Don't worry about it Mel, neither you or I can change people's minds more than we can say what makes something alive."_

**[ASL] **_"I know I can't, but you Andre…you do have the power to change minds, do you think that maybe."_

**[ASL] **_"It's something I rather not do or think about Melanie. Let's just say that if the colors on a piano's keynotes weren't black and white, would they still make beautiful music? Of course, just like you can still make terrible music if they weren't those two colors. I guess it's an issue between Lover and Haters." _

With the plates done and having a real moment between them about touchy subjects, Andre and Melanie went back to the dining room to check out the sketches for flags.

* * *

**Dining Room **

_11:30 [Night]_

"Ok I guess I'm up first, now no one dare laugh at it. I'm not really much of an artist." Said Tor, she passed around her drawing to all the girls, Andre would be the last to see it.

Tori's Design was that of a lone boy standing on the world and holding up with two hands, a ball of light which Tori explained was the universe. Andre conjured up a pen out of thin air and gave her sketch a plus 5.

Jade was next, and her flag design was that of a sphere with stars and galaxies inside of it. On the side of the sphere, were two olive branches. Andre gave hers a plus 6.

Sam's was next and hers was the most impressive, it was an outline of Andre's. One arm was behind his back, while the other was up with one finger sticking out, pointing out to the viewer. Floating above his finger was a glowing orb. That orb symbolized the universe. Andre smirked, and looked over at Sam. He liked this one, he really did. She got a plus 8.

Trina was next, hers was simple, it was six people holding hands in a circle. Floating above the center was a large bright flame in the center. Andre was digging this sketch, he gave hers a plus 8, just like with Sam's. lastly was Melanie's and hers blew all their minds away.

Hers was of a girl with long flowing hair, no face and wearing a long flowing dress. The dress itself was the fabric which made up the universe, along with her hair. In this sketching of a girl, she was also holding a bouquet of flowers, except that the flower pedals were stars. Sam saw "wow" in Andre face, what if he chose her sister's sketch over hers.

"I don't know who to pick, but because you all can draw better than I ever could, I'm gonna try to create a flag that incorporates all of your ideas." Andre took the papers with him into the living room, the girls followed.

* * *

**Living Room **

_11:50 [Night]_

Sitting on heels, Andre concentrated hard the shape of a large flag inside of his mind, Michael was there to help him carve out a flag that wasn't to large or small for the flag pole. Andre kept his arms open, outside of his mind, the girls saw white sparks of glitter forming a large rectangular outline over Andre's open arms. The outline formed a solid baby blue rectangular flag, Melanie's female sketch with the dress made up of the very fabric of the universe was placed in the center, sitting on Jade's sphere with stars inside of them. Above the female design was Trina's white flame design, joining the rest of the design was Tori's and Sam's.

Sam's sketch of Andre, joined the female Melanie drew up, it sat next to her on Jade's sphere. Tori's bright sphere became a White Halo around André's head. The female was left faceless to symbolize that any girl in Andre's harem could be the one sitting next to him. (To get a better idea of what the flag looks like, check my profile and you'll find the answer.)

With the final touches like making the fabric of the flag glitter, with the blues and the whites, The flag finally came into being.

"Wow…look, look the flag has my design on it." Melanie showed the girls, Jade took one corner of the glad and was showing off her input into the desing of the flag, each girl was trying to get their own credit acknowledge by the group.

But when Andre took the flag from the girls, they quieted down and watched him walk and step out of the house. They followed him and saw him levitating their new House Flag up to the flag pole. Little by little Andre was learning to create things from little matter, his telekinetic ability was at best at beginner's level. The levitation looked shaky. Still, with the house flag finally flying proudly, Andre along with the girls saluted it.

"Well…all that's left is the Painting, I don't want to keep all of you up so late. So I'll just say one thing, look your best and dress in what you most feel comfortable. I'm not talking about anything casual like a pair of pants and an old shirt. I mean something, pretty or elegant."

"Is it going to take forever? This painting." Tori asked, sounding somewhat tired.

"Don't worry Lady Vega, I'm quick with my painting skills."

"Whoa!" everyone screamed from Shiloh's surprise appearance. "Sorry, didn't mean to frighten all of you. But like I was saying, my painting skills are quick. If all of you want to join Andre, at most it will take forty five minutes, if it's with one girl at a time with the Lord of the House, it will be 10 minutes. After I'm done with the painting(s) I enlarge with magic

"Since all of you are tired, this is going to be a group painting. And since there are two empty rooms in the west wing of the house, I want you Shiloh to make one of those into a Throne Room. I'm gonna go up to my room and have Michael help me make a suit. Girls, I'll see you soon."

While Andre walked up to his bedroom, calmly and in no rush, the girls downstairs ran into their bedroom in a hurry to find something good to wear.

* * *

**Author's Speed Card**

Tori was undecided between a red dress or green dress, but judging by the House Flag, she looked for something blue. Inside of Trina's bedroom, she was already something she was saving for when she and Andre would go out together, with absolutely no one tagging along. It was funny, as she checked herself out in front of her mirror, she was only interested in Andre's mystery in the beginning, but now that the mystery was gone she wanted the same thing her sister had felt with him.

In Melanie's Room, she was already done fixing up her hair and had chosen a sky blue Bodycon dress to wear for the group painting. She walked out of her room and saw Shiloh outside, he directed her where to go.

In Jade's room, Jade was stepping into a dark blue Full Skirt Dress with some black on it. Sam, came into her room, but knocked on the door first. "Come in" Jade answered.

"Hey Jade…"

"Hi Sam, you're looking…sexy." Sam blushed and went over to Jade, she closed the door and went over to help zip up Jade's dress.

"So what did you and Andre do while you two were alone in the kitchen, c'mon you don't have to keep anything away from me." when Sam got Jade's zipper to zip up, Jade turned around and lifted Sam up, just like before when they were in school. Sam was wearing a tight white and Blue Block Dress, the hem of her skirt rode up and exposed her blue lacy panties.

Jade laid Sam down on her bed and stared at her, waiting for an answer. "We kissed, he sucked on my breasts, each of them and…"

* * *

**Throne Room**

_12:30 [Midnight]_

Choosing to stand rather than sit, Andre wanted to show in the painting that everyone was equal. What he wore was not traditional, all harem leaders despite gender had their painting taken of them when they were in their most powerful form. Michael wore all white, which reflected his Virgin Form. Andre's whose Phonic Form was unique to him was out of his reach, but for now something else would have to suffice.

Andre wore black pinstriped trousers, black and white oxford shoes, a black double breasted waistcoat. On his waist coast he wore a silver pocket watch, a black morning coat. his undershirt was white and his tie was black. His lapel had a white flower with white flickering flames coming off of it. He wore white gloves and lastly, a black fedora with a white overwelt stitched to it. To add a little bit more flare, Andre powered up and stabilized his power, the similar _"Lion Eyes" _pigmentationappeared around his eyes.

Melanie had already joined him earlier, along with Tori and Trina. The last two were jade and Sam, who were only now coming to join the others. They came inside of The Throne Room laughing and giggling, that stopped when they took a look at the Throne Room and how royal it looked. There were paintings all around of past Harem leaders, past Queens, Empresses, Princesses, Kings and Princes of Houses no longer around. The Throne Room was lit with Andre's white fire, instead of normal fire. It gave the gold etched all around the hall that special kind of gleam fit only for a painting.

"_What took you two so long…I don't want important traditions like this being made fun of or thought of as a Joke. Maybe it's Michael inside of me, but I value these traditions just as much as he does. You two look beautiful by the way, now please join us."_

It was the first time Andre sounded so stern with any of his harem members, but traditions were traditions. The positions went as followed, Andre took the center with Tori by his right side and Jade by his left side. Trina joined jade's side while Sam joined Tori's side. Melanie which made up the odd number, took to the right side. Shiloh asked them all to stay still while he got started, when he said he was quick with painting, he wasn't lying.

To pass the time Shiloh decided to share a story with everyone about Michael,

"My Lord, you truly honor me by allowing me to paint you and your harem members. It makes me want to shed golden tears for the man who has anointed you as his successor. You know something, Michael used to talk a lot about being afraid of being remembered by his enemies more than by friends. Sure, he killed Charles Curtis and embarrassed the American empire, but I remember him before all of that ever smeared his good name."

"Did you know he went around feeding the poor, clothing the homeless, building homes and healing the terminally sick when he wasn't in school or in the Violet World. He was everything innocent, selfless wishes were made of. He was Michael Esmeralda! A living breathing God who was loved by the sick, homeless, dying, the outcasts and those born under terrible conditions. I truly believe he was a physical incarnation of what the world might call a, or "God." Born into a turbulent time in this country's history. But there were people in our Government who much preferred to see him die, so that they could talk about how he died: instead of talking about he lived, and what he lived for."

"It was bastards in our government who would not allow someone like him to exist in this world, because he had something they could only dream of- Real power to change the norm and the real misfortunes in this world they could care less about, Poverty, Sickness, Homelessness, those hungry from birth, those traveling the streets alone. No soul but his would listen to their prayers and cries. I only wished he had more time on this earth, I don't know what happened to my lord, but I know one thing Andre, I know that when the time comes- you will pick up after where he left off.. My Lord?"

Andre was driven to tears which he did his best to cover by tilting his head low, but as Tori lifted his fedora off of him, he turned around, fell on his knees and covered his tear smeared eyes. Shiloh stopped his painting to go and check on the crying Lord of the House.

"Andre don't cry, please don't cry." Tori begged him, Every member of his harem surrounded him, trying to get him to get up and stop crying. His crying was not embarrassing, not overly drawn out, but simple and quiet. Shiloh asked for room, the girls gave him room. Shiloh touched Andre's shoulder, which got a reaction out of Andre."

Andre was veiled in a magnificent full body white halo that resembled a white lotus blooming, which only for a moment, turned Andre into Michael. Michael turned and looked into the eyes of the man who had become his closest friend when he was Alive.

"_My dear friend Shiloh Dorian, for a long time I was afraid you might have been angry at me for leaving and disappearing so suddenly. I want you to know, that I had left this world of my own free will. The least I could have done was said goodbye, I know I always said I was afraid of being remembered by my enemies rather than by my friends. I hope you don't think bad about me, Shiloh." _

Michael's soft, soothing voice was mixed in a little with Andre's. "My Lord, Michael. I would much prefer to say _Hello_ to you right now, over a goodbye. And no, I'm not mad at you for leaving. It's so good to finally see you."

Shiloh and Michael shared a long hug, after they separated, Shiloh prostrated before Michael as he stood up and took a look at The girls looking at him with unbridled awe and respect. Being around a divine being, filled the girls with different emotions and visions. Tori felt like the whole world loved her, Jade felt the sadness of the world and also it's happiness, Sam for a moment knew why evil was allowed to exist in the world. Trina who perhaps felt the strongest feeling and saw a powerful image, a lotus flower growing from a murky river which reflected a dystopian Society, almost buckled over and fell. They couldn't believe Andre felt these waves of feelings each time he tapped into Michael's power.

"_Forgive me Tori, Jade, Sam, Trina and Melanie. Andre allowed me to borrow his body for this moment, since he has all my power, I cannot come out without his permission. It's finally nice to see all of you, my what beauty surrounds and honors me and my house. Please, Shiloh, everyone- you all have a painting that needs finishing up."_

Michael's image, light and powerful soothing aura had vanished slowly, Andre slowly came back, fully relieved of the sadness that originated from his mentor. He helped his girls stand up, and find their focus to get up so Shiloh could finish the painting of them.

* * *

**Next Chapter: Banana Chocolate **

(!) "Continued in Chapter 4."

**A/N **"That description of what the girls felt just being around Michael as he had control over Andre's Body, was actually taken from a dream I had of the Buddha. The feelings I got were that of a Powerful loving embrace unlike one I ever felt. As a practicing Buddhist, I had a dream of The Buddha several years ago, he came to me when I was at conflict with myself. The description is pretty much the same, A Divine light that emanated from the Teacher himself, the emotion of freedom and happiness mixed together. The only thing was, that his face was covered by a Majestic White halo that looked like the petals of a lotus flower. His message to me, _Do not mind what others say about you, do only what's right_. Whether this vision was my inner goodness reaching out to me, or there was something else at work, i'm a better, happier person now."


	4. Chapter 4:BBCS

**Disclaimer: **"Characters belonging to Dan Schneider, Danny Gordon, Gert Verlhulst, Scott Fellows and Hans Bourlon include characters from their T.V shows _Victorious_, _Icarly, True Jackson VP, Big Time Rush and House of Anubis_. Places and other non Program Creators characters are creations of my own. This is a crossover between many Nickelodeon Television shows, but Victorious and Icarly are the shows with the main characters.

**(!)** _"With the House Flag created, the house painting nearly done, and a little Divine moment to honor Andre's House, Everyone goes to sleep, but being that it's past midnight, Sam and Andre's night and day begins- in her Room." _

**(!) **Some Raunchy Material in this Chapter. If you're a minor reading this, please wait for the next chapter to come out. Don't be tempted to Read. **(!)**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Banana, Blackberry Chocolate Shake**

**Wednesday**

_11, September, 2013, 12:40 [Night]_

**House of The Universe/ Throne Room**

Inside of The Throne Room, Shiloh Dorian was almost finished with the house painting, he was just putting in the last few touches. Andre knew the girls were putting on their best faces on, but he knew, he could feel they were all tired. He pinched Both jade and Tori at the same time.

"_Ow."_

"_Ouch Andre."_

"Pass it on to the next girl, go ahead do it. You're all falling asleep." doing as they were told, Jade pinched Trina and Tori pinched Sam.

"Ow beast, what's your problem." Trina said out loud. "What you called me, you anal probe?"

"did you just pinched me Tori? That hurt." Sam told Tori, Tori was relieved Sam didn't lose it like her sister. "You tell me, how do you like it!" Sam pinched Tori all over her body, Trina jumped in to help her sister out, Jade jumped in to just pinch whoever she could pinch.

"IT'S FINISHED!" Shiloh declared, He focused his attention away from the painting and looked over at the group. Andre and Melanie were the only two standing, while the other four girls were rolling around the floor, pinching one another and pulling on each others hair.

"Uuh excuse me, excuse me…"

Andre stomped his foot which created a thunderous sound that echoed in The Throne Room several times over, Sam, Trina, Jade and Tori shook and covered their ears. Melanie kept her ears closed and waited for the loud rumbling sound to fade away. When it did, only silence was left in it's the place of screaming and "Ow's."

"Thank you Lord Harris, I want to show all of you the finished master piece." Shiloh's hand glowed with a yellow hue, he touched the painting canvas's sides and magically made it larger.

He turned the painting around and showed everyone his painting skill, it was not you're typical oil painting, this was photo real. The girls crowded around the canvas and admired it. Andre was tired, but not so tired that he couldn't start his day with Sam earlier than she knew.

"Tori, Jade, Sam, Trina and Melanie, you're all excused for tonight. I'm sorry to have kept you up so late, I'm going to hang back a bit here." Andre bowed, and took a seat on his marble white and silver throne. Tori curtsied and dismissed herself, Jade followed as did Melanie, But Trina simply bowed and blew Andre a kiss. Sam did not leave, at least not yet. She gave Jade a hug first, then went over to Andre who was resting the side of his face on his hand. One arm rested on his throne's arm rest.

"What's the matter Sam, aren't you tired? What did you think about the painting."

"The painting look beautiful, and yeah I am a little tired. I just…just."

"Sam, do you know what day it is today." Sam approached Andre's elevated Pomp, where his throne was placed on. She walked up the two steps and stood before him. He looked up at her face first, then allowed his eyes to explore every contour, every curve of her body.

"What day is it Andre, tell me." Andre took her hands, and had her sit down on his lap. She placed one arm around his neck and looked into his eyes. Andre rested his head on her chest and spoke, "It's Wednesday, I have you all to myself now."

"All to your…wait, Andre."

"Well I am sharing you with Jade aren't I? you like her, I know you do. And I think she really likes you too."

She felt some jealousy coming off of his statement, though he didn't look it, she could tell he was worried. She cupped his cheeks in her palms, pressed her lips on his and whispered into his ears, "Meet me in my room later, if you want answers."

Sam left Andre to wonder what she meant by that little message, Andre watched her walk out the throne room. She turned and blew him a kiss, he smirked and got up out of his throne and left the room.

* * *

**Author's Speed Card **

Andre jumped into his shower and took a ten minute hot shower, brushed his teeth and placed lotion oh his face, arms, legs, chest and shoulders when he was out and dry. He looked himself over in his bathroom mirror. He powered up and looked at his _Lion Eyes _pigmentation. He asked Michael if there was more designs to look forward to the more his powers matured.

"_No, you need to know that the more your powers mature, the less of these pigmentations will appear when you reach new heights. The less Facial designs created by black and white pigmentation, whether they appear on your face, chest, around your eyes or wherever; is a sign of first control, not total control. Other forms like your Cold Sadness form, was and Is the greatest example of loss of control since it has the most pigmentation which was all over your body. However, now that you conquered your demons, I theorize you could turn the Cold Sadness form into a powerful positive form."_

"Will Jasmine allow it, I mean your sister." Andre asked in his mind,_ "She always was more cautious than adventurous. I can't really blame her for being herself, but it is sort of a kill joy in exploring your abilities."_

Andre tapped his cheeks, splashed water on his face and walked out of his bedchamber. He took a look at the painting that now hung proudly next to his spiritual mentor's, The House of The Universe now had two lords, one past and present to call it's own.

* * *

**Sam's Bedchamber. First Round**

1:50 [Past Midnight]

Andre ventured downstairs to the first floor, and into the East side of the house. He looked for Sam's bedchamber door and went through it. Her room was dark, with only the violet world moon shining it's light through the windows. He walked inside, closed and locked Sam's door. He made his way into her bed and could feel and make out the shape of her body.

He placed an arm around this lump he thought was her body, _"Hey Sam…yo sam you awake." _he whispered, but maybe she wasn't hearing him. He tried pulling her covers off of her body. When he did, the lights inside her room turned on.

Andre's reaction was quick and like instinct, he turned to face the direction of Sam's closet room. Sam had came out of there, wearing nothing but a yellow lacy bra and pair of panties. Andre's mouth hung just a little open, his attention focused on her breasts, her shiny thighs, those hips and those lips which had red lipstick on them.

"I thought you weren't going to come Andre, what took you."

"I was just taking a shower and brushing my teeth…Sam why are you-"

"Wearing just my bra and…panties? Because I thought you would like em. Do you like em? Do I look like less of a tomboy now?"

"Sam…I never said you looked like a-"

"I know you never called me a tomboy Andre. actually, that doesn't matter. I called you here to answer any concern you may have on mine and Jade's relationship. You see, when you were up in your room with Tori a few days ago, me and Jade kind of ended up having a lesbian experience in the girl's dimensional hot spring. We took it to my room where I was planning on using [searches under her bed for a box, and pulls out the strap on.] this on her. It's my mother's, I get the toy, but not really sure why she would need a harness."

"Christ look at the size of that thing, some companies really do exaggerate on the details of their toys. Wait, you were going to use this on Jade?"

"_Yeah, she was." _a familiar voice spoke, it came from Sam's closet room. Andre looked over Sam's shoulder and saw Jade come out. She was wearing dark red bra and panties, her lips had either black or dark red lipstick on.

"Jade!? What…what are you doing inside here, I mean in Sam's room." Jade smirked and looked at Andre with a look that could only be described as Sultry. She walked over to him and straddled him, Sam moved in behind Andre, placing a pillow behind her back.

"She was going to use it on me, but I thought of you…so I told her maybe one day you could join the both of us."

This was more than what Andre bargained for, he had no idea what to do. He could feel Sam removing her bra from behind him, he saw Jade doing the same thing in front of him. He needed something, a Twix, a slim jim, or a Klondike bar. Anything to help him concentrate on the situation, maybe Michael could help him. He closed his eyes and searched for him in his mind.

"_You're in bed with two beautiful girls Andre, I'm dead, who really has a right to complain. Now leave, I'm decorating inside of here at the moment, come back and tell me how your carnal adventure went." _some help he was.

Andre opened his eyes to the sight of Both girls pulling off his pajama pants, they had already removed his shirt and tank top. He struggled against their combined strength, so much he fell off the bed.

"Ow…wait you two, I don't even have a condom with me. I can't do this, I don't even know how long I'm gonna last." he sounded a little embarrassed at his own last statement to both girls. But he was being honest with them.

"_I've been on Birth control for over a year now Andre, my mother and father thought I was giving it away at this school, so they put me on it." _That was a new piece of information that came from Jade.

"I also took one after I left the throne room Andre, so we're good." Sam added to their conversation. Wow, sex without a condom, raw and primal just like nature intended. _A sexual harem is considered the most powerful in that it causes more powers to be born. _That's what Jasmine said in the auditorium, but he already had all the power he would ever need. Andre stood up from the floor and placed his hands on the waistband of his boxers.

"Ok I guess that covers protection, but disease is still an issue. Give me a moment." Andre closed his eyes and held his hand out, appearing on the palm of his hand was a condom in it's packet. It worked, creating objects out of little matter was becoming more easier for him.

"_Nice trick." _Jade said, while Andre pulled his boxers down, the girls saw his dick spring out and bounce a bit until it was hard and just hanging there. "Hey Andre, look at this." Andre took a seat on Sam's bed and watched Jade pulling Sam's panties down, Sam returned the favor by pulling Jade's down.

Andre held back putting on the condom on his dong for the moment, he was eager to see how girls made love without guys near. He watched Jade and Sam grabbing each other's asses, caressing each cheek while their tongues swirled in each others mouths. Andre found himself reaching for his meat stick and slowly stroking himself. Jade looked over and smirked, Sam got on her knees and dived for Jade's bald pussy.

Andre's self strokes became faster, he watched as Jade licked her lips, squeezed her own breasts and pulled on her nipples when Sam's tongue went exploring inside of her honey pot. Jade saw that her and Sam's little show was getting the right reaction from Andre. she signaled for him to come over to her, he got up and joined her by her side. He placed his arm around her waist and went under her arm to grab one of her breasts.

She and Andre kissed, fervently and passionate. Andre felt Sam switching from pleasing Jade, to servicing him. Sam wasn't a stranger with a cock, she had much practice with the rubber toy she brought with her. Sam stroked Andre a few times, sucked deep and bobbed her head rapidly. Andre groaned, his hands became fists. Jade on the other hand squealed a bit, Sam's fingers pistoned inside of her just as fast as she was sucking Andre off.

"_Sam!…" _Andre said rather worried and like he was in pain, Sam stopped with Andre and Jade. It was her turn now, Sam and Andre faced each other and kissed, Jade squatted between the two lovers and repeated what Sam was doing for her and Andre. Andre repeated what _He _did for Sam In the kitchen. While Jade fingered Sam's dripping pussy with her middle and index fingers, she sucked on Andre's thick rod eagerly and quickly. Andre's mouth and tongue were all over Sam's breasts and nipples, his hands aided in squeezing those large globes of soft flesh which were slowly becoming covered in sweat and saliva. While all of this was going on, subconsciously Andre told himself one thing.

"_Hell, we're only young once right. And if the opportunity hits us, we can either choose to indulge or skip on it."_

Jade stopped what she was doing and took a look at Andre sucking face with Sam, she saw how his hands kneaded Sam's breasts and how Sam's hands and fingers ran through his hair. She also noticed something else. An indigo colored seal hovering over his right hand, it appeared and then disappeared just as quickly as it appeared. Her focus returned to Sam and Andre's genitals, Jade gripped Andre's rod and brought the head close to Sam's clit and rubbed it up and down very quickly on the engorged fun button.

"_Fuck Jade…don't stop…Andre…this feels so good." _Sam's voice tone was breathy and excited, Andre couldn't say anything, his strength was focused on not blowing his load early like some weak chump. Jade rubbed his cock-head faster and faster on Sam's clit, until…until…

"_AAAHHHH!….MMMMM!" _Andre kissed Sam to keep her quiet. Sam's body shook, her hands and fingers dug and clamped onto his head. Andre's eyes took a look below his dong and saw Jade lapping up the juices that escaped Sam's dripping pot.

"Andre, it's your turn to do us. Think you can manage?"

Andre separated his lips from Sam and nodded at Jade, and to think this hasn't even moved to the bed yet. Andre's wiped the saliva that had collected all over his lips with his forearms and squatted down between Jade and Sam. This angle was new to him, he now had control over his girls sense of pleasure and he decided how intense he wanted to make it for them.

"You good Sam." Jade asked her blonde lover, "yeah, where did you get the idea to do that you crazy bitch."

"Some porno called _House of Flesh,_ really old stuff but pretty decent. _Well Andre, don't just stay there and…YES!…Mmmm Right there baby." _Andre clamped his mouth on jade's slippery, shiny bald mound and sucked on her pretty clitty. His other hand's fingers were busy feeling and finding Sam's G-spot. While exploring both girls sexes, he concluded that neither of them were virgins, or perhaps they were, because if neither of them had sex with a guy, then that would make Andre responsible for deflowering three females from his harem.

Sam and Jade locked lips, and kissed each other just as fervently as they had done with Andre. they grabbed at each other's breasts and kneaded them like dough. Jade slid her hands into Sam's golden hair and brought their bodies closer. The sexy sounds both girls were making was like torutre to Andre, so badly he wanted to climax with one of them or both of them, but fair was fair. With Jade nice and wet, he focused his mouth and lips on Sam's sex next, her pubic hair was kept trimmed close and she was just as fired up as Jade was. Andre pushed two fingers inside of Jade and moved them in circles, just as he was licking and moving his tongue in a circular motion on Sam's clit and inside of her love tunnel.

Both girls were panting, and pulling on each other's nipples as Andre worked his magic on them. Andre took a look at his right hand and saw the seal Mara placed on it begin to pulse, then the seal on his left hand, the one placed on girffin was also beginning to pulse. Was it the strong sexual aura that had filled Sam's bechamber making his power leak out despite having six seals placed on him? Of course it was, there was no other answer.

Andre only concentrated on fingering his ladies at this point, two fingers, three fingers. All moving in a circular pattern, his thumbs rubbing their clits on the outside made both girls hips lurch forward towards Andres face and explode with juices all over his fingers and hands. They held on to each other's shoulders to keep from falling, they breathed and panted on each others faces. They were all smiles and short giggles. Andre stood up, still with a rock hard erection. Andre tapped into some power and extended his stamina reserve for what was coming. He took a look at Both girls, who to choose first, who to share with him what he and Tori already did. He knew who he wanted.

* * *

**Sam's Bedchamber, Second Round**

_2:10 [Morning]_

Andre unwrapped his condom packet and pulled out the latex item_, _he rolled it over his meaty sword and lifted Jade up by her thighs. Jade knew she was going to be picked first, she could feel it almost like when one knew dinner was ready. Sam was still shaky in the legs and took her time getting on her bed.

"_I promised you once before Jade, and I'm gonna promise you again, I have no intentions of giving you up to Beck. You belong with me, with Sam, here in this house." _

Jade saw Andre's entire right side of his face go paper white, black sharp pigmentation appeared around his eyes whose tips went as far up to his temple down to the lining of his nose. His right iris went white, the right side of his lips went black, much darker than her own lipstick which had all but faded away at this point. The finishing touch came when red pigmentation bordered the black pigmentation around his right eye. It was like a half finished day of the dead face paint- but what did it all mean.

The feeling she was getting from the boy who was spreading her thighs further apart, positioning his rod at her entrance was one she could only describe to herself as, deperate, eager and determined. Sam got back on her bed, and held Jade's hands down.

"_Hey…what the hell are you doing Sam." _Sam grinned and placed one of her hand's on jade's mouth. Sam looked up at Andre, who looked back up at her. The black, white and red pigmentation on his face, was creepy but fascinating in a surreal kind of way. He focused his attention back on Jade and pushed himself inside of her.

Jade's eyes closed, her face grimaced at the pain she felt originating from deep inside her pussy. The seal on Andre's right hand showed signs of fractured lines. Jade managed to get past the initial pain, Sam released her hold on jade's hand and lifted her hand off of her mouth. Jade's arms reached around Andre's strong sweat gleaming neck, their lips mashed as his hips smacked powerfuly against her thighs and crotch. Sam was mesmerized at how his cock spread Jade's pussy apart, and how Jade's snatch could talk such a meaty rod. Sam leaned back on her bed headboard and played with her snatch and breasts, watching her lovers making sweet, rough and passionate sex.

She was eager and nervous when it came for the moment to replace Jade, but right now, she wanted to get off when Jade and Andre did.

"_Oh… my… God!…I wanna… scream so…Bad." _Jade said in a breathy tone, and in between Andre's Thrusts. she raised herself up just a bit to see Andre's cock go in and out of her, the sensation only available to a girl, to women charged up all her senses. Every pang of pleasure and pain was delicious torture for her. _"You're strong Jade, you can take it, you can take it_._" _he told her.

Jade wasn't so sure if she had the strength or stamina, despite only starting, Andre wasn't showing any signs of getting tired. Was he only getting started? Jeez.

Jade wrapped her calves around Andre, which gave him the go to go even deeper, if that was possible. Jade breathed hard, her chest expanding and retracting as Andre pounded into her, their sweaty bodies made Jade hold on for dear life. First it was the bed sheets, then it was Andre's shoulders and then it was his on his strong arms. Apart from the heavy, excited breathing heard from Jade, the sound of squelching came from Jade's pussy as Andre's cock pushed in and slid out and pushed in again. She hadn't realized just how wet she was, she had to be to hear such a lewd kind of sound.

Jade's internal muscles squeezed him, she pushed upwards with her hips in order to meet Andre's thrusts, instead of just laying on her back and taking it like some kind of cheap whore, which she wasn't.

"_You guys…" _Sam told her two lovers, Jade and Andre stopped for a moment and looked over at Sam.

Sam had been working on herself this whole entire time, and both Jade and Andre watched as Sam's climax came washing over her. Her mouth hung open from ecstasy, her eyes closed only halfway, her body shook but her legs shook even more. It was a beautiful and erotic sight, That had to have been the third time Sam came this night of sex and passion, Andre refocused much of his stamina and energy on Jade. But first they needed a change of position.

"On top of me Jade, now!" he ordered her. My where did this Andre come from. Andre took Jade's place and enjoyed Jade sliding down on his rod, Now Jade was given more freedom to move and torture Andre as she pleased. Her hips gyrated in circular motions, her hands traced every muscle on Andre's chest and abs. Andre gripped her thighs, and her breasts as Jade rode Andre like a bull rider rode his bull.

"_Oh fuck…here it comes…here it…" _Jade had stopped moving, which meant Andre could thrust upwards to give her climax a little extra boost. He rubbed her clit as he thrusted upwards inside of her. Jade grabbed her breasts as her whole body went rigid.

Andre felt her walls squeezing him, he envisioned his weiener like a bear'soft foot which had stepped on a bear trap by accident. Anymore of that and he would have no weiner to pull out of her.

Jade fell off ot the side, tired and satisfied. Andre pulled out of her hot spent hole and looked over at Sam. She gazed at his condom and then at him. He pulled the latex shield off of his dong and threw it to the side. Sam sat there looking at him, looking at her. She attacked him, throwing her arms around his neck and wrapping her legs around his waist, he was more than strong enough to hold up the fiesty blonde. They shared a long French kiss, sucking each others tongues and exploring the others mouths. Andre was finished with the bed for now. He moved and got off the bed with Sam still on him.

Jade watched Andre repositioning sam's legs so they rested above his forearms, she had an idea of how he was going to take Sam. _"Wait Andre…like this?" _she was unsure of the standing position.

"Trust me Sam, I won't drop you."

"No Andre I'm not worried about falling, it's just…_OH MY GOD~!" _she cried out while she tried to explain what her concern was. Andre just slipped his rod inside of her still wet snatch and pushed in as much as Sam could take. And she took him all the way to the base of his cock. Right to the balls.

Sam somehow grew claws because all she was doing was clawing his back, shoulders and face as Andre slowly pulled out her and pushed himself back inside of her pussy. _"Fuck me baby…mmm oh god fuck me!"_

Jade laid on Sam's bed and watched Sam resting her face on Andre's left shoulder, her hands held onto the back of his strong arms as he thrusted in and out of her at a modest pace. Jade saw Andre's lower body muscles like those around his ass, in his legs and thighs working together to help Andre hold Sam up and helping his hips give that extra oomph.

"Andre turn her around, I want to see her ass." Jade said from the bed, Andre turned himself around so jade could see Sam's round tight ass jiggle and shake as Andre pounded and smacked himself into her pussy on the other side. _"Mmm you should look at your booty Sam, it's so curvy and thick." _

Andre's arms were finally feeling it, he moved Sam over back to her bed and told her, "On all fours." Sam got in the requested position and looked back to see Andre taking his spot behind her, Jade moved over in front of Sam with her thighs spread apart. Sam's face which was once smooth and wide awake, was now just as sweaty and tired as Andre's and Jade's.

Andre's hands gave each of Sam's ass cheeks a hard smack before spreading them and finding her golden entrance once more, he slowly pushed his thick rod back inside her and relished the hot gripping feeling wrapping itself around his cock. Andre wrapped his arms around Sam's waistline, and like a dog in heat pounded into her with fast, merciless thrusts.

"_Oh Fuck, Fuck, Fuck, Fuck…Mmm…mmm." _Jade forced Sam's mouth on her pussy to keep her from waking Either the Vega sisters or Sam's twin sister. Sam's cries became muffled as her mouth and tongue worked over Jade's pussy and throbbing clit.

To describe this scene happening while others slept, would be a porn director's greatest achievement. Jade enjoyed having her center worked on, Sam was still crying out from Andre's almost violent thrashing he was giving her reddening pussy. Jade squeezed and kneaded her own breasts, Sam reached under between her thighs to rub her clit and Andre, despite him enjoying dominating Sam, was giving his own thighs a beating as they crashed into Sam's shapely ass over and over.

All three of them were reaching their peaks, but to add a little kick, Andre's body began to glow a glossy white color, what it meant was, as a powerful being, Andre's emotions, pleasures, and thoughts were transferred to others nearby each time he experienced powerful sensations like love, happiness, sadness and yes- even pleasures from the flesh. Sam and Jade, like Andre too began to glow and pulse a glossy white color. Sam's tongue and clit nibbling pushed Jade into a powerful climax that was amplified and transferred over to Sam whose own orgasm was also amplified and transferred over to Andre.

These new "peaks" were foreign to Andre's senses, but that didn't mean he did not enjoy these powerful sensations. His climax was last, he shot out everything he was holding back ever since coming into Sam's bedroom tonight inside of Sam. His seed and semen filled Sam, and kept filling her until her mouth which had been clamped on jade's gold came loose and bellowed out a sound of pleasure and more pleasure. Like a chain link, Andre's peak was shared with Sam and Jade, who cringed and writhed all over the place. Andre held onto Sam's waist as he waited for this orgasm link to fade away. He and she rocked back and forth a bit, enjoying the fading orgasmic link. Andre pulled out of Sam when the link was gone and laid in bed, between Jade and Sam. He took a look at his left hand and saw fracture lines on them, just like on his right seal.

"_Who needs…a toy Sam, when we got Andre right here. Am I right Sam?" _Jade asked from across Andre's heaving chest. _"I don't even think I could have done any better." _Sam answered.

"What are you saying, that I'm only a toy to the both of you." Jade smirked and kissed Andre, she would have love to have spend the rest of the night with Sam and him, but today was their day.

"Don't forget to close my door Jade…[door lock clicking] _you nice and comfy Andre…good."_

Over in Tori's Bedroom, Tori laid wide awake, hearing almost everything that went on in Sam's room. Tori's pupils were dilated, she stared up into her ceiling, only saying the words…_I know you love me, I love you too Andre._ _but sharing…I can't share…I won't share, not even with my…own sister." _

* * *

**Dragon House, Beck's Master Bedroom **

2:30 [Morning]

Laying beside Beck on his bed, Cat rested her head on Beck's chest after finishing having sex only a few minutes ago. Cat liked Beck, but she liked Andre more. To Beck however, he didn't plan on giving up on the girl he and griffin helped save from a life on the streets. She was to powerful, she was to beautiful, there was no way he was going to just Hand Cat over to Andre who might someday dethrone him.

"Beck, what's wrong. Was I bad tonight?"

"No Cat, you were amazing. It just that I had someone I was thinking about."

"Is it someone bad? Someone mean."

"No not mean, just someone…really….really Powerful. That's all."

* * *

**Next Chapter: Moxy**

(!) "Continued in Chapter 5."


	5. Chapter 5: Moxy

**Disclaimer: **"Characters belonging to Dan Schneider, Danny Gordon, Gert Verlhulst, Scott Fellows and Hans Bourlon include characters from their T.V shows _Victorious_, _Icarly, True Jackson VP, Big Time Rush and House of Anubis_. Places and other non Program Creators characters are creations of my own. This is a crossover between many Nickelodeon Television shows, but Victorious and Icarly are the shows with the main characters.

**(!)** _"After the Fun That Went Down in Sam's bedroom, Andre spends one more day with Principal Jasmine to train with her in the Coliseum. But Someone decides to skip school and have a sick day, just to hang with Andre."_

* * *

**Chapter 5: Moxy **

**Wednesday**

_11, September 2013, 8:00 [Morning]_

**House of The Universe**

"Andre…wake up, you have to wake up. Andre get up…I said get up." Andre felt a pressure pressing down on his lower waistline area. He rubbed his eyes and yawned onto the back of his hand.

He opened his eyes and saw Tori sitting on him, her hands came up to her chest, then went further down and locked fingers with him. Andre felt something was irritating her, normally he wouldn't pick up on this, but his divine powers allowed him to see into her heart and spirit and show him what was bugging her. He saw her wide awake in her bed last night, hearing everything that went down in this room.

"Tori…What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be at school with everyone else." Andre told her, Tori just kept that odd almost painful smile on her face.

"I decided to take a sick day, so I could hang out with you today Andre. is that ok with you?" she asked him.

"_Tori, today I spend the day with Sam after she comes back from school. Until then i spend the early hours with Jasmine, training with her. Tomorrow I'll be returning back to school, we can hang out together-"_

"Right, because you decided to spend the whole night together with Sam and Jade here. Did you forget what I told you before we…made love, before you made love to me."

"You said you don't think you could stay here if I had sex with Jade, and I did have sex with Jade…and Sam. Tori…I'm really sorry, I'm really sorry…"

"It's ok Andre…you see now that you had sex with those two whores…I have to fight harder to make see you're much better off with me. I should have seen this coming, a boy is a boy, and boys will be boys. You're not to blame for that Andre because…I love you. You're mine, _**M **_as in _Mine_, _**I**_ as in _Inside of My heart_, _**N **_as in _No one but you _and _**E**_, as in _Everyone better watch out, my eyes and ears are wide open. _Now come on get up silly head, or else you'll be late for your meeting with Principal Jasmine."

Tori got off of Andre and skipped out of Sam's bedroom to head into her own room. Shiloh came inside a few seconds after Tori had left, he had prepared Andre a hot bath and had his clothes picked out for him when he came out. Andre stepped out of bed and stretched, he walked out of Sam's bedroom and walked upstairs to get into his Dimensional bathroom.

* * *

**The Lord's Hot Spring **

_8:45 [Morning]_

Andre walked into his dimensional bathroom and made his way over to the sink and mirror first, he hanged his towel on a towel rack and placed some toothpaste on his toothbrush. As he brushed both his teeth and his tongue, Someone else decided to walk inside of Andre's hot spring. This person hung their towel on a different towel rack over at a wall closest to them.

They walked inside of the hot water, covering their chest. They moved behind the large boulder that stood at the center of the hot spring so as not to be seen by Andre. back over by the sink and mirror, Andre was getting deep behind his teeth and made sure to brush all the small remaining food remnants that might be attached to his tongue. And since he was muff diving last night, it was probably best to clean his mouth very thoroughly.

After brushing his teeth for several minutes, and washing up with some strong mouth wash, Andre stepped into his Hot spring bath and relaxed. Coming to greet him was,

"_Hey Andre!" _Tori surprised him. Andre jumped back a bit, he backed up into one of the corners of his Hot spring and saw Tori slowly approaching him.

"Tori, what are you doing up here? This is my bathroom… the only private place I can relax in."

"_What? I can't be up here taking a shower with you. since when isn't a Queen allowed to take a romantic bath with her King! Where in history does it show a king and queen taking separate showers in separate bathrooms!? Tell me Andre!"_

"Nowhere Tori. And you are my queen, you are mine. If you want to hang out with me today, that's ok, but I'm still going to respect my promise to Sam." Tori rolled her eyes at hearing Sam's name and went over to wrap her arms around Andre.

They locked lips and sucked face, Tori's fingers felt sharp, or rather her nails. She clawed his back and face the more passionate their kiss became. This was after all a bath and not a session of teen sex, so Andre had to separate his lips from hers for a moment to concentrate on bathing.

"Hey Andre, what are you thinking about." Tori asked, sounding innocent and ignorant.

"What was that Tori? Sorry I didn't catch that, I had some shampoo in my ears."

"I said…do you think my sister is hot."

"Hot? I find her beautiful, just like all the girls who are sharing this house with me. Hot to me means, getting it in and out, and not getting to know the girl. I want to get to know everyone, I want to know what makes you all happy, sad, excited and what your favorite kinds of music and movies are."

Andre splashed water on his face and washed away the soap and shampoo bubbles that collected around his eyes and face, when he opened up his eyes, Tori was right there; in front of him.

"Damn Tori!…you scared me. What's wrong you Tori." Andre took one good look at Tori's eyes, those dark brown eyes which were just as dark as his own looked to focused, too empty of many things except for one thing, him."

"_Kiss me Andre…" _If she was telling him, he wasn't going to push her. He locked lips and tongue with her once more, but outside of the dimensional hot spring Shiloh was knocking on the door.

**[Knock, Knock, Knock]**

"Lord Harris are you almost done, I prepared breakfast for you… Is someone else in there with you?"

"_Uh yeah, its just me and Tori inside of here. Tori stop…ow you bit my lip, Tori c'mon!"_

"Lady Tori I must inform you that no is allowed in the Lord's Hot spring, not without his approval."

"It's Ok Shiloh, he already approved of me being here with him, right baby…_right!" _

"Uh, yeah Shiloh it's ok. We're almost done inside of here anyway." Andre replied from the other side of the door. _"No we're not, c'mon Andre, dunk me."_

Andre stepped foot out of the hot spring and went over to his towel rack to cover himself. _"Aww come on Andre, let's play some more, Andre wait!" _

"_Tori honey, you said you wanted to hang with me, you gonna spend all day in the hot spring and look like a raisin when you come out, or are you gonna accompany me?" _

Tori jumped out of the hot steamy water to join Andre, both of them went into their room to find something to wear, well Tori did. Andre stepped into his uniform clothes that Shiloh had already picked for him. Andre sprayed some cologne on him, under his pits, on his neck and chest area.

He walked out of his bedchamber and made his way downstairs, he ventured into the dining room where he saw Tori dressed in a pair of blue skinny jeans, wearing a black long sleeve sweater and a black and red shirt underneath it. She was also wearing something else, she had glasses on.

"Wow you sure look different with…specs on Tori."

"_Do you like em Andre? I got em in three other colors, white, red and yellow. Come sit next to me, Shiloh made you blueberry pancakes, waffles, eggs, bacon and…Mmm they smell really good."_

Andre smirked, then chuckled. Breakfast went by quicker than normal, while Andre chewed on waffles and ate his eggs, Tori was there to clean up the crumbs that stuck to his face and lips with a piece of napkin. She was very clingy today, hopefully she'll get better tomorrow. After breakfast was done, Andre waited in the living room with Tori clinging on to his right arm. She giggled, poked his face and kissed his neck, sniffing him occasionally.

"Tori, I love you, I want you to know that. But can you lower the clinginess level just a little bit. What if Sam were to come back home suddenly just because she forgot something, or your sister, what happens if she comes by."

"You worry to much sugar bear, it's only me and you in this house…and Shiloh. Come on, while we're waiting…" Tori place her hand on his thigh and slowly went over to cup his bulge.

"_Tori come on, please…"_

"_Please what? Don't you want me? You just said you loved me." _Andre looked over at her, and saw the sad puppy eyes display she was putting on for him. It was too great, she was pulling out all the stops for him. He tried to turn away, but she moved with him, she kissed him up and down his neck, giving him little bites all over that area.

Andre could have pushed her off, could have raised his voice and ordered her to stop, but he allowed her to mark him. And, he felt like doing the same thing to her. He stood up out of the couch he was sitting on, wrapped her legs around his body and held her up by cupping the cheeks of her ass. He sucked on her neck, both upper and lower parts.

"Um, am I interrupting something important here Andre?" said a familiar voice from the entrance of the living room.

Andre placed Tori back down on her feet and fixed his shirt and dusted off his pants, Tori wasn't so modest, she didn't hide or pretend she and Andre were doing anything lustful.

"Good morning Principal Jasmine, how was your morning, I hope it went well." Andre bowed and then raised himself back up.

"My morning went fine, thank you for asking Andre. Miss Vega, it's a little odd to see you here and not in school, what the reason."

"I decided to take a sick day, that's my reason."

"You sound fine to me, you don't look sick either." Jasmine quipped. "It's Love sickness, I've been feeling so separated from Andre here, I felt like I could actually become sick if I don't feel his sweet dark skin touching me."

"_Oh Christ…this is embarrassing" _Andre thought quietly.

"Aww that's sweet. Andre you have a good girl standing next to you, I wouldn't let her out of my sights if I were you. Ok Tori, I'll allow it this time, but only because Andre has to return to school tomorrow. Come and accompany us to the Coliseum, its where Andre will train with me, it's also where the third round of the Harem Games will take place; but I'm sure you already knew that."

Andre followed Jasmine out of his home, said _see ya later _to Shiloh and walked on the long path that lead to the Coliseum. While walking, Tori held Andre's hand and giggled as she stared at him and played with his hair. Jasmine had been talking about getting Andre comfortable with telepathy, telekinesis and all other sorts of abilities available to him. She turned around and saw Andre carrying Tori on his back. She raised an eyebrow and smiled at the couple.

"I know I shouldn't make him feel anymore embarrassed that he already is, but I really think you and Tori make a perfect couple. not that I'm picking favorites, but Tori has this powerful aura which is in perfect synch with yours, am I wrong."

"_I do love Tori, but I also care for all the ot-" _Tori covered Andre's mouth to prevent him from saying "all the other girls too." what came out of from his covered mouth were just muffled words. Andre laughed a bit behind her covering hand, this Tori was definitely the one he encountered when he first came to Esmeralda high school. What took her so long to make a reappearance? Perhaps it was the events of last night.

* * *

**The Violet World/ The Coliseum**

_9:30 [Morning]_

Over by the corner, sitting on a bleacher Jasmine created just for her; Tori sat staring through binoculars that were focused on Andre. she saw him nodding his head and scratching the back of his head. Then she saw him sticking a finger inside his ear, messing around with it and staring and smelling the tip of it when he pulled it out, Jasmine smacked his hand for doing that. He wasn't paying attention to her.

"Listen Andre, there are 3 things I want you to show and display before we get to some serious training. Telekinesis, Telepathy and Teleportation, some of these are difficult to pull of for the people who have these abilities, but when you're on missions, they'll come in handy. First test [snaps her fingers] lift this 500 pound sphere boulder using only telekinesis."

"Um…ok." Andre tapped into a bit of his power, thought of the boulder lifting up. He imagined a clear invisible arm and hand that came from his head and picking It up. It was difficult and odd, odd because the sensation was like trying to stay awake despite battling heavy sleepiness and fatigue…in the eyes and mind.

Jasmine stood back and watched the boulder levitate off the ground, inch by inch. The boulder then hovered in mid air and spun around them in an oval orbit. Jasmine was impressed.

"Very nice Andre, keep practicing and you'll be just as talented with telekinesis as Cat is. Next is Telepathy, to begin using telepathy simply think about the person you want to communicate with and speak with your mind in great volumes."

Andre closed his eyes, envisioned Jasmine's face and spoke to her. _"Jasmine…yo Jazz, can you hear me? Yoo hoo."_

"_I can hear you A.H, loud and clear. Now something more advance for you, talk to some members of your Harem, then make their voice audible to me, think you can do that."_

"I can try…let me see if I can pull something like that off." Andre journeyed into the abode of his soul and sought out for the white burning fire inside of him, he found it and imagined Sam's face and Jade's face in it. He then spoke to their images.

"_Sam…Jade, can you two hear me? Yo can ya hear me."_

"_Andre?…how the hell…whoa, you're inside my head." _Said the voice of Sam Puckett.

"_Telepathy? Nice Andre…this is a lot better than texting, Jasmine making you do this, or you just exploring your powers." _Jade's voice was the second one to join this hidden chat room.

"_Jade? Is that you…oh crap I can hear you talking too." _

"_No way, Sam and Andre. well what you guys wanna talk about, History class is boring, I don't really care what happened during the founding of this country anyway."_

While Sam and Jade spoke to each other in Andre's telepathic link, Andre tried to figure out a way to get their voice to come out of his own mouth. If they were already connected, all he had to do was as act as the medium so Jasmine could hear them. He imagined a chain link linking both Sam and Jade to his vocal chords, when he was certain the link was set, he opened his mouth.

"Yo Andre you still there? Sam is Andre still there."

"_I can still hear you, so I guess he must still be there. Andre…helloo." _that was all Jasmine needed to hear, Andre had to cut the link short. _"Sorry you two, but Jasmine is training me at the moment, Sam I'll see you later." _

"Nicely done Andre, and lastly we have Teleportation, perhaps the trickiest ability to pull off yet. Teleportation, for those known as _Short Cutters _or _Royals _is described as the mind or consciousness of the individual crossing a long distance to a desired location, long before the physical body reaches over there first. I want you to teleport to my office and bring something back as proof."

"Want to tell me how I'm suppose to pull that off Jasmine."

"Hey if you can pull off advance telepathic communication without me telling you how, then I know you can pull off teleportation. Besides, just think about it Andre."

Think…? That's it, all he had to do was think and "move" Andre closed his eyes, bit his lower lip and balled up his hands into fists. Jasmine backed up and watched Andre fade away like sand being blown away by a gust of wind. He was gone, he was a natural, a true natural.

"Whoa, Whoa, Whoa…where did my Heart string go Jasmine! Andre just vanished!…Where is he!" Tori went running over to the spot where Andre disappeared from, she looked in every direction for him.

"Tori relax, he just teleported to my office, he's getting something for me; he'll be back shortly."

Tori kicked some dirt and pebbles that were on the ground while she waited, Jasmine took a look at Tori, and saw her making a hopscotch design in the ground with her feet.

"You play hop scotch Tori?"

"Yeah, when me and my sister were younger. I used to play it with my mom after we left Los Angeles."

"I see, well while we're waiting for Andre to come back, wanna play?"

But before the girls could begin playing a game from memory lane, Andre reappeared, and with something of Jasmine's. Tori was just happy to see her sunshine back in one piece.

"Yo Jasmine...I came back with your sweater. Oh man…that teleportation ability is some…some serious…business." Andre threw jasmine's sweater to the side, fell on his knees and covered his waist with his arms. He was having a knee jerk reaction to teleporting for the first time.

"Andre!…Andre!…Jasmine help him!" Tori cried out to the principal. Tori saw that Jasmine wasn't tripping as bad as she was, she focused her attention back to Andre and saw him…hurl. "Oh my…God…was that it? Are you feeling better now Andre?"

"_Yeah…yeah I think so. Damn the experience is not the same like the hamster statue teleporting you to school. This was different, it felt like I was about to faint at first, then everything appeared in great clarity, then my vision became blurry. Anyway…I was fighting to move all of myself to the location I was putting in my head. If I didn't move all myself, I felt like I could disappear into nothing." _

Jasmine grabbed her sweater, placed it on and helped Andre up to his feet, along with Tori. "You're a natural Andre, you know that. C'mon let's get you cleaned up, grab a bite to eat and then come back to get you more familiar with the martial art known as Tae Kwon Do.

* * *

**Andre vs. The Living Wooden Dummy**

_11:30 [Morning] _

After washing up, resting his mind and grabbing a bite to eat at his House, The trio headed back to the Coliseum where Jasmine introduced Andre to several forms of Tae Kwon Do, she wanted him to get comfortable with a fighting style if he was to go on several exterminate and retrieval mission in the future. To help him explore his new fighting style, Jasmine summoned a tree from the ground and carved out a living dummy carved out of the wood from the tree with magic.

"_Super Speed, Peak Senses, Super Dexterity, Super Reflexes, Super Strength…tap into all of these abilities Andre. If you can, you'll be giving Beck Oliver a fight unlike one he's ever had."_

It sounded to Andre like Jasmine was leaning more on his side for the coming Harem games, but it wasn't what he initially thought.

"_The Winner of The Harem Games will have the privilege of leading a mission to retreive a Vacant Throne back to the Violet World. But that's all I'll say about that matter. Now Andre! get in form, tap into your powers! Heighten your senses, speed and strength…and…"_

Andre got in form, the living wood dummy got in a similar form and readied itself. The wooden dummy had no face, but it had fists, a chest to strike, a back, arms and legs Andre could break or destroy, if he could land his attacks.

"_**Fight!" **_the living wooden dummy came at Andre first with a flying kick, Andre pumped up his nervous system to give the advantage of super reflexes. With the dummy's back to Andre open, Andre punched him three times, one hard left and two powerful jabs with the right. He saw fracture lines appear on the dummy's back.

The dummy turned and tried to do several jump spin kicks, Andre ducked each time. On the fifth jump spin kick, Andre grabbed the dummy's leg, twirled him around at such a level of speed they were trapped in a tornado that was created from the violent rotation. Tori watched from her bleachers, amazed and in awe. She saw the living dummy fly out of the air funnel in a diagonal pattern, saw the tornado dissipate and Andre teleport over to the dummy. Andre kicked the dummy into another spot of the Coliseum, teleported to that location before the dummy could crash into the ground or wall and kicked the dummy some more.

The whole battle played out in Andre's favor and played out like a giant pinball game, here and there, up and down and all around. Andre punched, kicked, elbowed and head butted the living dummy. The dummy, despite being owned, was not getting beat for a lack of trying. Tori could see the dummy, trying to land some backfists, knife hands, elbow strikes and several kicks and knee strikes. Each time, Andre blocked those, or evaded them with quicker reflexes and countered them.

The last blow came from not Andre or The living dummy, but from both of them. The living dummy, despite being damaged on his back, chest and arm areas, landed a knee strike on Andre's face. Andre expression was that of pain and cockiness, for his fist had found itself lodged inside of the dummy's non existent face. The living dummy pulled back it's knee, took its closed stance or _Moa Sogi _andbowed and fell lifelessly on the ground.

Andre took a bow out of respect and then fell on his rear end for a breather, Tori jumped out of her two row bleacher seat and went over to comment excitedly on Andre's battle and skills. Jasmine who was hanging back with Tori, took her time getting there to him. Her Aura Vision, which allowed her to see people's auras and list of abilities, also saw the seals that Griffin and Mara placed on his hands were showing signs of fracture lines, what could have happened to make powerful sealing techniques like those show signs of weakening, let alone fracture lines.

She kept a close eye on those seals, for now she had to commend Andre on his growing skills. "Well done grasshopper, Telekinesis, Telepathy, Teleportation and several displays of peak human condition. You displayed all of these abilities and conditions very well with precision and focus. I said that you were a natural, and I meant it. Two more things before we call this training done. Last time when you sparred with Beck, you kind of lost it and demonstrated a powerful defensive form. With these seals In place on you, I want to see if you can tap into that powerful defensive form, but on a much smaller scale."

"My _Cold Sadness Form_? But I only went in it after losing control…I don't want to go into that and possibly end up hurting you or Tori. Besides, I don't know how to call upon that kind of energy and power again. And if I do…what if I begin to like-"

"Andre, I'm sure my brother gave you some wisdom regarding no control and total control of your power. Yes, those seals are in place to keep you from losing control, but while there on you, explore your abilities, make them stronger tame all that power. When you can tame a majority of your power, then the seals will begin coming off. Alright?"

"Yeah Jasmine, I get it. _**So**_, what was the other thing you wanted to do."

"_You like dogs Andre? Tori how about you." _Andre and Tori didn't know what jasmine had in mind, but whatever it was, it was probably going to be something amazing.

"Yeah I like dogs…why? Do you plan on getting me one?" Jasmine smirked and tugged on Andre's cheek, Tori pulled him towards her. "No need to get jealous Tori, no, I was planning on teleporting you and me out of the school and into spot in Portland where we can find a dog for you."

"Well wherever you really want to take him, I'm going too!" Tori declared. _"That's fine with me. _just give me a moment to get a portal up and running."

While Jasmine got a portal to the outside of the school up and functioning, Andre laid down on the ground with Tori and looked up a the dome of the Coliseum. Tori rested her head on his chest, and caressed his hand what stroked her head and hair.

"So Tori, how are you liking it so far. Hanging with me, getting a preview of my fighting skills which I'll have to perfect when the third round of the Harem games come around."

"Andre…you wouldn't be to sad if you lost Jade to Beck right? I mean, you still have Me. The first girl you met here."

"Tori…I know you were my first, for a lot of things. My first confession, my first attraction, my first kiss and…you know the rest. I don't want to lose anyone from my circle, not because I'm greedy or selfish, but because all of you came here for me, more or less. Together, not as a family but as a circle of friends Is how I want to keep it."

"Friends?…maybe my sister and the other skanks, but I'm not your friend Andre. I'm going to be something more, whether you want it or not." Tori gripped Andre's wrist and stared him dead in the face. He could see she was serious, very serious, clingy Tori just evolved into something more dark more deeply in love. "You feeling alright Tori?"

"Yep, just dandy future husband."

"What was that?"

"_Hmm?…what Andre?" _Andre looked at Tori with a raised eyebrow, "Nothing…" was his response.

"Alright you two love birds, you two turtle doves, you lion and lioness-"

"Jasmine!…sorry principal, c'mon quit it with that. Is the portal up and running…is that it?" Andre pointed over to a large purple spherical glowing orb next to her. "Aww Andre, you don't have to be embarrassed, she's crazy about you, you're crazy about her. So there's nothing to be ashamed of"

Jasmine, Andre and Tori walked into the Glowing sphere and were teleported out of the Coliseum, the violet world and ended up somewhere in the streets of Portland.

* * *

**Portland, Oregon **

_1:00 [Afternoon]_

Ending up in a dirty filthy smelly alleyway somewhere in Portland, Andre covered his eyes when he saw how bright and sunny it was outside. It was chilly but sunny, it's been a while since he's been outside. All he saw was violet and the lighting of his House.

"Man it's bright…and cold. Shit, so yeah jasmine what the hell we doing out here, in an alley that smells…Watch it Tori, Rats next to you."

"What?…_**Aahh!…Let's get out of here!…C'MON!" **_Andre and Jasmine followed Tori out of the Alleyway and onto a sidewalk. There were people walking all about, some wearing business suits, others in casual clothes.

"How does it feel to be outside everyone, the reason I took you out Andre was to get you a dog. Someone you can call your best friend, someone who will be loyal to you and…to introduce you to the greater levels of divine powers."

"What are you talking about Jasmine, what exactly are you talking about."

"What I'm talking about Andre is Divinity, My brother's powers were Divine, both in general and in practice, I'm sure he's already told you that."

"Yeah…he told me that."

"Exactly. We can always go to a pet shop and buy a dog, but pet shops have been known to get their dogs from unreliable breeders. So instead let's go to an animal shelter and adopt one."

"Ok that's fine with me and all, but what's with bringing up the Divine powers aspect, what do you want me to do." Andre pressed on.

"I'll tell you when we get to the nearest animal shelter, c'mon I think I know one that's nearby." Jasmine replied, Andre took a hold of Tori's hand and followed Jasmine.

* * *

**Divine Assurance Animal Shelter, New Hope Street**

_2:00 [Afternoon]_

"Here we are people, let's walk inside and choose a dog to bring back home." The trio walked inside and could hear dogs barking, birds singing and Cats meowing. Jasmine spoke with the young woman at the counter, telling her she was interested in adopting a dog. They were lead into a large room with several isles containing dogs, cats, lizards and a pig.

Something about being around these animals, especially the ones who were eager for human contact, or any kind of contact, so as long as it was warm and kind, made Andre feel sad; extremely sad and abandoned. _"Michael…what is this feeling, what are these voices that I'm hearing. I can hear these animals speaking to me, their speaking to me."_

"_Those names are coming from the animals behind their cages, Animals like pure saintly humans and like the Buddhist monks of the east, are in tuned to the Divine and Holy. They are shouting out the names of their previous owners who they miss, loved and adored. or they can be shouting out the names of their tormentors, their abusers, those who love to spread misery. Hear them out Andre, pick the one whose not shouting the loudest, pick out the one who is the most silent. For that is the one who is truly suffering the most." _

"_Just like me…how…how I used to be." _he said quietly to himself. He took a look at some different types of breeds of dogs, Chihuahuas, Dobermans, Labradors, Boston terriers, each and everyone of them called out Andre's name. looking into their eyes, Andre saw their whole history, from birth and to their eventual deaths. If he could, he would adopt them all…but no, there was one who tugged at Andre's heart strings the hardest.

There was a tired, old Tibetan Mastiff whose name was Moxy, at least that was what was written on the cage. He was old , nearly thirteen years old. This powerful, loyal and ancient breed lived at most to 14 years. Andre knelt down on both knees and placed his fingers inside of the holes of his kennel and stared at him. Moxy had a white bandana wrapped around his neck, was lying on a warm and dirty white silk sheets. Andre saw Moxy's entire life before him, like an invisible film reel playing only to both of them. From a young pup who was born in the mountains in Nepal with seven other siblings, adopted by a western family of seven children and taken back to America. Moxy gave comfort and happiness to his family, protected his adopted home from several robbers on multiple occasions and helped keep the family together when there was turmoil. Then, Wife and Husband finally split and not even Moxy could keep a failing marriage together. He was forgotten by both children who had grown up and the parents who were eager to get away from each other.

Alone and wandering the streets of Portland, he was taken by this animal shelter where he lived out the rest of his life, being ignored as other animals were taken to new homes. His coat which had grown out covered much of his body. His eyes, were filled with dying patience and hope which barely hanged on. Andre knew who he wanted, he wanted Moxy.

But just as he was about to go to Jasmine and the young female employee, an elderly man in a white coat took Moxy out of his kennel and slowly walked him into a backroom which was dimly lit.

"Wait…Wait! Where is he taking Moxy!?"

"Moxy is an old dog sir, plus he's been really sick. He's going to be humanely euthanized." Answered the young woman who was at the counter.

"Andre forget him, let's choose this golden retriever or this cute little Shih Tzu right over there."

"NO! I want Moxy! I can save him…I can help him." Andre was fixed on getting his dog, no one, not the young woman, the man, Tori or death was going to stop him.

"Sir, he's old and sick, the best thing to do is to save him from enduring any more pain." the young woman told him once again.

"The pain he's feeling is not from old age or from sickness, the pain he's feeling can't just be erased with a shot. It's been there since he got here, since he lost a good family. Only I can save him, only I have the power to restore him."

"_He knows what he's talking about young lady, trust me." _Jasmine whispered to the young woman trying to make the case to let Moxy die in peace.

"That's why I want Moxy. Old man, bring him back out here…I'm going to adopt Moxy."

The elderly man grabbed a collar for Moxy and a used leash hanging on the wall nearby, then handed the leash over to Andre. Andre connected the leash to the collar and lead Moxy out of the shelter. Jasmine was left to fill out the paper work while Tori and Andre waited outside. Tori at first was a little angry at Andre for not choosing a dog she liked, but the more she pet Moxy's wild mane of fur, the more he grew on her. When jasmine was done with paperwork, She lead Andre and Tori back to the same alley they came out from so they could go back to the violet world, preferably the Coliseum. At each red light they stopped at, Moxy rested, the young woman from the shelter was right, he was old, much to old to even go on walks anymore.

"_It's ok buddy, when we get back, I'm gonna make you all better." _Andre said with a bit of a sad tone to his promise to his new friend.

Finally back at the alleyway they came from, Jasmine opened up the portal to go back to the violet world. Andre hugged his buddy and watched as space around them swirled into one singular point, before stabilizing and appearing back in the coliseum.

* * *

**The Violet World/ Coliseum **

Jasmine pulled Andre to the side and told him what she had planned, powers were indeed a luxury to have. But Divine powers, the ability to create miracles, Induce blessings on people, states, tribes and objects, to revive the dead to perfect health with soul and mind intact. Heal the sick and dying, breathing life, giving second chances- was what Michael was all about, and the first part to living up to her brother's standards was to breathe new life into Moxy.

"This Is well within your power Andre, like my brother, show me that you truly believe in this power. You are it's master, use it for good, for the protection and benefit for the millions who are in need of a miracle. But right now, Moxy is the one in need of this miracle, I can't tell you how to save him, because you already have the answer. Especially in the area of the Divine"

"You know something Jasmine, I never was a religious person, could care less if there was a god or Gods existed. All I cared about was that if any one of them cared to listen, why didn't they listen to the people that actually a matter a bit in this world. I know not every prayer can be answered, but damn…was one prayer really to much to ask for."

"Andre! get over here quickly!" Shouted Tori, Andre and jasmine ran over to Tori and saw her cradling Moxy's lifeless body in her arms.

"_No…no…" _Andre couldn't believe it, "he just closed his eyes…and stopped breathing. I'm sorry Andre."

"_No…" _Andre didn't know it, but tears were falling from his eyes like little rain drops off a tree leaf. The seals on his left and right hands, the ones placed by Mara and Griffin had shattered, his emotions mixed with the divine energy covering Andre's arms pulled Andre into a higher plane of existence.

* * *

**The Garden **

In this other world Andre was pulled into, He was already in his _Phonic Form_, in complete attire. White flames flickered off his coat and scarf, his headphones which were like mini suns guided him to the sound of Moxy's barking. This world was as endless as the violet world, but it was like an infinite summer time where people from all walks of life and time periods along with animals lingered for a little while before finally moving on the next cycle of creation. Many here waited for loved ones, friends to come so many could leave as couples, as partners and as twin souls. Animals, especially pets waited for their owners to come and pass on with them.

But Andre who was pulled here, came not to move on, but to bring someone back. As he walked on and searched for his pal, Andre took notice of the grass he walked on shaking wildly, the trees which appeared to bow to him, the smallest of rocks that moved out of his way. And even how the sun, or what appeared to be the sun in this world, how it seemed to bend a little as if bowing.

He responded back by bowing in return, the forces of nature and the force that governed it and oversaw it have finally met. Andre tipped his fedora hat and went back to looking for Moxy.

"Moxy!…come here boy, over here!" Andre's voice was like thunder, loud and filled with pure authority that ringed and echoed in this world. It was loud yes, but not frightening, it was like hearing a parents voice in the ears of a lost child. Andre saw a familiar shape running towards him, it Was Moxy!

Moxy licked Andres face over and over. Since Andre was already is his _Phonic Form_, he could do anything he desired. He chose to communicate with Moxy, Moxy had quite a lot of things to say, but in the end, he was willing to give up on moving on to relive life as a partner for Andre. Andre couldn't have been more happier, he raised his hand and called forth Moxy's soul, spirit and mind. The soul was a white fire, the spirit a pink flame and the mind a light blue ember. Andre placed all three back in Moxy and breathed life back into his buddy by kissing the top of his head.

Andre saw Moxy restored back to prime health, his pain and old age was gone and replaced with happiness and youth. Andre connected a leash of light on a collar made of similar light, and walked together with Moxy into a door of light he created- this lead them back to the violet world.

* * *

**Back in The Violet World**

Jasmine and Tori had to cover their eyes as A powerful surge of light came over Andre and Moxy, it came and then it went. To jasmine's surprise, Moxy had returned to life, young and filled with energy. He barked and ran and jumped on Tori. Andre on the other hand, both his arms were covered in what appeared to pure white gleaming armor pieces- like those used by Medieval European knights. Gauntlets, Rerebraces, Vambraces and Pauldrons.

"_The Soul Outside is slowly recognizing Andre's maturity and place, as the true legacy of my Brother. Not even Beck will be able to beat him, not with a large chunk of his power already returned to him and under control. What a natural." _was all Jasmine could think as she saw Andre getting up from the ground and scratching the back of his head.

* * *

**Next Chapter: First Date**

**(!)** "Continued in Chapter 6."

**Story Info **- Andre's power I classified in three areas, **Complete Loss of Control **(_Cold Sadness Form_) **Under Control **(_The White Armor pieces which will make up a full knight's armor_) and _**Total Control **_(_The Phonic Form in complete attire_) I will explain more in later chapters because I can only imagine the confusion some people might get reading this story.


	6. Chapter 6:First Date

**Disclaimer: **"Characters belonging to Dan Schneider, Danny Gordon, Gert Verlhulst, Scott Fellows and Hans Bourlon include characters from their T.V shows _Victorious_, _Icarly, True Jackson VP, Big Time Rush and House of Anubis_. Places and other non Program Creators characters are creations of my own. This is a crossover between many Nickelodeon Television shows, but Victorious and Icarly are the shows with the main characters.

**(!)** _"With a new member to his house and family added in the form of man's best friend, Andre looks forward to learning what his new powers under control are all about and look like. Also, today is his day he and Sam go out, the first of many dates on his schedule. But Tori is worried about Andre's increase in power, so she seeks someone for help."_

* * *

**Chapter 6: First Date **

**Wednesday**

_11. September, 2013 1:24 [Afternoon]_

**Esmeralda High School, Gymnasium **

Shooting hoops with Randall, Jade was on a winning streak with a game of 10 - 5. Jade having ten shots and Randal with only five. Randall snagged the ball after a failed shot from Jade and bounced it a few times, did a few dribbles here and there. He was just putting on a big show for Rebecca and Courtney who were watching him from the bleachers, Rebecca waved to him, Courtney smacker her hands back down and waved to Randall.

"Yo Randall!" shouted jade. Randall paid no attention to her, he was to busy blowing kisses to his dueling girls. Jade went over and placed Randall in a headlock, something Rebecca and Courtney didn't take to well.

"I Guess this means I'm the winner then Randall, all you've been doing is showing off how great your skills are with dribbling, but not so much with shooting."

Rebecca and Courtney jumped Jade and all of them swayed to the left and right, teetering like a flimsy matchstick building. "Get off of him you bully!" Courtney yelled at Jade.

Mr. Vladislav, the Gym teacher saw the struggle going on between Jade, Randall, Courtney and Rebecca and went over to separate all of them. Courtney pulled on on Jade's hair, Rebecca tried prying Jade's arms that had Randall's neck in a lock.

"you two chicks have the wrong idea, I'm not trying to hurt randall. This is something called tough love."

"Tough love? He doesn't need any kind of love from you, don't you already have a boyfriend? That kid named Andre Hairy."

"His name is Andre Harris, damn Randall what you've been signing to these chicks of yours, they can't even get Andre's last name right…ow bitch that's my hair"

"All right you four, stop it now, stop with the violence! de principal will have my ass if one of you kids is hurt. Or gets a bad boo boo." The gym teacher pulled Courtney and Rebecca off of Jade, and Jade let Randall go.

Jade fixed her hair and walked over to Sam who was doing pushups on a workout mat over on the other side of the gym. She approached the blonde and took a seat on a stool that was located nearby.

"Sup Sam, you ready for your date with Andre today. Wonder where's he's going to take you. You think we're allowed to go outside of the school?"

"_I…don't…think….so Jade._ Principal Jasmine would have said something about the matter of outside privileges, but there are some nice places in the Violet world, did you see them when all of us first got there. I wonder if maybe, things can be changed around."

"Changed around? What do you mean by that Sam."

* * *

**The Bleachers **

Choosing not to partake in any gym activities and just watch others enjoying themselves, Trina and Melanie were talking about their pasts and sharing a bit of information about each other. But when Melanie stopped sharing about her adventures smoking ganja, she stopped to look at Jade and her sister talking to each other, she wondered what is was they were talking about.

"I wonder how my little sis doing, she told me she wasn't feeling well. I think I'll take her some ginger ale from the cafeteria vending machine."

"Is that the reason you think Tori didn't want to come to school today Trina? Because I think there's something more to her sickness than what you can see on the surface."

"what are you getting at Melanie, you saying there's something worse behind her reason for staying back home."

"Didn't you hear anything last night Trina? I know I did, but what about you."

"I was passed out last night, I was having this dream where my mom and dad were actually aliens, and Tori was actually a psycho who enjoyed killing people and mailmen. Wow…some dream huh."

"Yeah some dream…well anyway, if you had been asleep like me, and was awoken by girls moaning and a certain fella grunting, then yeah, you would know why Tori decided to hang back today."

Trina raised her eyebrow, she was confused and a little lost. Melanie decided to be direct with her.

"Oh god…Andre had sex with both Jade and my sister last night, Tori is probably all messed up because of it. Clear enough for you yet?"

Trina was shocked, her eyes closed just a bit out of spite. She got up out of her bleacher seat and walked down the steps and looked for something. She saw two freshmen throwing a fresbee back and forth to each other. She intercepted the Frisbee when it came close to the freshmen she was near, and grabbed it.

"Hey that's mine!" protested the young student.

"Too bad, play catch the bacon or something. Alright Trina…now all you gotta do is aim…and…" Trina flung the Frisbee in Jade's direction.

"So I'm gonna tell him if, and only if Beck happens to win me…"You might have won me, but **[bonk] **Ow!…what the fuck." Jade picked the Frisbee up that struck her head off the ground.

She looked around to see who could have thrown it, Melanie was on the bleachers checking her phone, Randall was playing tag with Rebecca and Courtney. Everyone else was either doing their own thing or weren't acting suspicious in anyway. Still, she wanted to make sure it wasn't any of Randall's chicks.

Jade went over to Randall and signed to him if he saw who threw the Frisbee at her.

**[ASL] **"I didn't see anyone throw that, I'm to focused on trying not to get caught at the moment Jade. Sign ya later."

Jade threw the Frisbee across the gymnasium and went back to finish talking to Sam.

* * *

**Second Floor Staircase **

To keep from being caught and possibly having to endure Jade's wrath, Trina skipped the final minutes of Gym and headed up to go wait for the next class, Chemistry to begin. But on her ascent to the second floor, she came across Beck Oliver who passed her. She stopped him and asked him a few questions, those which related to the Harem games.

"Hello Trina, you're looking beautiful today. I understand Andre is still with the principal, training with her."

"Yeah he is, look I didn't stop you to talk about Andre, I wanted to know why you chose Jade West as the girl you wanted for your house. Was there something about her that you liked better than all the other girls?"

"firstly let me say that I have nothing against Andre, he's an amazing person, a very gifted soul and has potential for possibly being the most powerful person to have been born. I chose Jade not because I found her to be the most beautiful, I felt something special about her. I felt potential in her."

"I'm lost, you sensed potential inside of her? Doesn't everyone have potential in them, why is she anymore special than the rest of us."

"Every Harem leader's house has a main fire burning on a plate, a ring, in a fireplace. The fire that burns is ignited by certain actions the Harem Leader takes or deso. Only harem leaders can give their harem members abilities by baptizing them in their fire instead of water. I know what you're probably thinking, Baptism is Christian isn't it? Wrong, Egyptians were doing it long before that idea came around. Anyway, I want to bestow an ability on Jade so she'll be able to help me on my missions, just like Alice."

Beck took Trina's face in his hand, kissed her on her on here forehead and told her to have a good rest of the school day.

* * *

**After School **

_4:10 [Evening]_

When the last period bell rang and echoed through out the whole school, Members of Andre's Harem went to their lockers and put away books and take others out, for homework purposes. Trina's locker which was located near Jade's, was perfect for Trina to see the damage she laid on one of her rival's. She smirked and giggled quietly as she saw Jade rubbing the side of her temple, it filled her with much needed satisfaction. Tomorrow would be tack for Sam, revenge for making her sister feel sick inside.

On their way out of the building, Sam and Jade walked together onto the running track and headed over to the tree that had the bird's nest, aka the portal into the Violet world. But watching them ever since they left the school building, was Cat Valentine. She had headphones on and was listening to the song _"Nowhere to Go" _by Nite Jewels. She walked over to the girls and pulled out her Iphone to turn it off.

"_Hey…hello, excuse me." _cat said somewhat timidly.

Jade turned and faced Cat, Sam stopped to also turn around and see what the mysterious red head wanted.

"Yeah what do you want…wait a second you're that chick that was in Andre's bed the day he started talking."

"Yeah, my name's Cat Valentine, so you're the one My master wants."

"And you're the one that Andre chose, it's a little early to be sounding negative, but if Beck just happens to beat Andre in the last round; tell him I'm going to make his life a living hell."

"_Beck doesn't doubt you're master's power and spirit, but I know Beck will try his hardest. When my evil side had complete control of me, I almost killed him, but his desire to win and persevere is one that has not been matched by either griffin, Shawn or the female harem leaders. I look forward to having you in his house, or joining Andre. if it comes down to the last one, I hope I can be a sister to all the girls in Andre's harem." _

"I'm not so sure about you yet, but my sister might dig your personality. You first have to prove yourself to us before you're ever accepted as a sister in this house." said Sam to Cat.

"I don't like that you were in Andre's bed that day, what exactly were you doing in it anyway. Did you have sex?…Huh!" Jade's temperament made Cat ready her Telekinesis if Jade pushed the issue any further.

"Tell me! Or are you to afraid…you're afraid aren't you." Jade began to walk over to Cat, the air and energy around Cat changed in a heartbeat. The slices of grass around Cat's feet were cut swiftly and quietly.

Jade stopped when she felt a liquid running down her cheek. She checked what it was with her hand and saw that it was blood, it was her blood."

"You take one more step…and I'll be forced to defend myself. I've killed a lot of people when I wasn't _Me_, so taking one more life out of self defense won't bother me. What will bother me is the sadness I'll spread once more, especially to your parents and to Andre."

Cat was still herself, deep down inside Princess Cat was happy to see the Timid Cat drawing blood from someone for once. Cat walked away and headed back inside of the school, Jade stared at the blood on her fingers and walked away, furious and angry. Sam followed, equally angry at Cat.

* * *

**The Violet World, House of The Universe**

_4:30 [Evening]_

"This feeling, just in my arms is so indescribable, I can't…describe them. It feels like I can bring a mountain down to rubble in mere hours. Look at these armour plates on my arms and shoulders, white as a majestic stallion."

"Andre I know you're excited, but please try to be more calm. Let me explain the reason why you now have armour parts protecting your arms and shoulders."

"Oh right, sorry, go ahead Jasmine."

"I believe the being that gave these powers to my brother, and who then passed it down to you has realized you as the next person to successfully surpass my brother in power and expectations. You're once free flowing power that simply covered you in a shroud of energy, has taken a physical personification of defense, mainly pieces of a knight's armor. That's what I believe."

"You know Jasmine, when I was looking for Moxy's soul, I was in this other world. I don't know if it was Purgatory, heaven or a large waiting room. But while I was there, I went immediately into my Phonic Form. All I had to do was call for Moxy's soul to come to me, and it did. The people, the sun, nature herself bowed to me. I don't get why my _Phonic Form _appears on me in another world but not…oh wait a sec…"

"The place you traveled exists on higher plane of existence one so far from the realm of humans and lower beings, that it is governed solely by The Soul Outside. He allowed you to be in your _Phonic Form _to find Moxy, and since that world is nothing but Pure energy, and has a complete absence of evil, negativity and so on, there is no need for seals to be on you."

"I saw a lot of people there, I mean A LOT. I also saw a lot of animals, some of them in pairs, others solo. I guess there is a form of life after death, and I guess that also means you can wait for a friend to join you when it's your time to go."

"Andre, that aside. I don't mean to inflate your ego, but with this chunk, and I mean large of power returned to you; allowing you to even partake in the harem games would be wrong."

"Wrong? I don't get what you mean by that Jasmine."

"Andre, I don't know if you really know, but right now you're physically faster, stronger and let's face it more powerful than all of the harem leaders. You get what I mean now, the harem games are a competition between two house leaders and putting any House leader against you now won't be a competition; it'll be a hopeless match against you."

"Well...maybe I can seal up only the power on one of my arms, that way ill be a more or less even match for Beck. But now that I think about it, tossing him around like a raggedy Anne doll sounds like fun."

"Andre…I think that will be best, and despite whoever wins between you or Beck, those seals will come off of you. With your power under control, I think future missions are in order."

Tori sat on Andre's bed watching those glimmering white pieces of armored riveted together, and protecting Andre's Arms, shoulders forearms and hands and wondered to herself.

"_Beck is going to lose, he's going to lose and it's not funny. And that means….that the bitch beast is going to stay, and another girl is going to try to steal Andre from me. I have to do something. I have to go to _his _house and tell him, if there's anything he can do, now would be the time." _

"_Retire…"_ Andre said quietly, the armor pieces disappeared from his arms and shoulders. "Wow, even dismissing my power is a lot more easier, it even feels smoother when it leaves."

Just as Jasmine was going to call it a day, everyone inside of Andres bedchamber heard the front door downstairs open and close with a loud slam. Tori, Andre and Jasmine heard heavy angry footsteps coming closer and closer. Andre's bedchamber doors opened and everyone was met with Jade and Sam's fury.

"Whoa what the hell is wrong, Jade, Sam what's up" Andre demanded.

"What's up Is that that red headed chick called Cat, the little freak you had here in your bed before cut my cheek using her freakish power."

"It's true I saw the whole thing Andre." Sam said in Jade's defense.

"Did she do it on purpose, was she looking for trouble?" Andres' question to them was met with silence and uncertainty by Jade and Sam.

"He asked you two a question, are you gonna answer him. Yes or No." Now Tori was giving them demands.

"No…she wasn't looking for trouble, I approached her like I wanted to fight. She was…only defending herself." Jade sounded embarrassed and ashamed, if she was gonna try to play the victim, she would need more evidence.

"Well despite her cutting you out of self defense, using her powers against members of another House Leader's harem members is grounds for expulsion. but Cat has nowhere to go, and I'm not gonna give her up to the American Government on a golden platter. I'll go speak to her and Beck, Andre. She needs to remember her telekinesis can kill people effortlessly. I don't want you and beck to end up fighting, only for one of you to be killed."

Jasmine said her goodbye and goodnight and left Andre's bedchamber and house, Andre went up to Jade's cheek and checked out the damage. Jade had placed a bandage on it before coming back home, she pulled it off to show how deep the cut was. Andre concentrated a bit of his power on the tip of his index finger, brushed it on the cut on Jade's face and said the word…_Heal_. The cut was disinfected and closed itself. A small scar was left, that too also disappeared.

"Wow…Damn Andre, that's some pretty good perks your power comes with."

"It's really nothing Sam, mastering abilities like healing is really easy." Jade felt her cheek and felt the cut gone, she hugged Andre and kissed him. Tori, looked the other way as Sam kissed him as well, Andre saw Tori's reaction to their love and gratitude for him. Moxy came barking inside of his bedroom, surprising Jade and Sam.

"Aaww who is this, where did he come from."

"His name is Moxy, I adopted him today when Jasmine took me and Tori outside of the school."

"Wait, Tori hung out with you all day? I though you said you were sick Tori." Sam angrily asked.

"So what, I decided to hang out with him all day. Big deal, you got a problem with that Sam."

"You damn right I got a problem with that." Jade held Sam back, but joining the fray was Melanie and Trina who had just returned back home and made their way upstairs.

"Oh please don't act so mad, after all, you had a jumpstart on hanging out with Andre last night, am I wrong Sis."

Sam turned to Melanie who was petting Moxy along with Trina, Sam and Jade looked guilty, but that matter was quickly brushed under the bridge when Andre told everyone that Sam and him had a date today. Tori laid down on Andre's bed and watched Melanie and Trina take Moxy with them downstairs. She also saw Jade leave the room, defeated and releived. which left only him and Sam. She watched as Andre smiled, held Sam's waist and held her close to him.

He definitely enjoyed the company of all these girls, especially Sam's. more and more the idea of going to him was sounding like a really good idea. Andre needed to have his unsealed powers, resealed. It was the only way to ensure she was the only girl in his eyes, in his mind and in his spirit. Love for her knows no race, religious beliefs and measures to take when it came to fighting for it, making sure it was hers and hers alone.

Sam left the bedchamber and shot a glare at Tori, Tori returned it and returned back to staring at Andre. he approached her slowly and tried to caress her face, Tori smacked his hand away and turned on the bed.

"You're still my first Tori, no one will be able to change that. Not you, me or our creator himself. Now come on Tor-"

"Don't you have a date to prepare for Andre!? Don't keep that blonde bitch waiting." Andre hated when she used words to describe the girls of his home like that, but he wasn't going to try to argue with her. Their was no way he could win, or any guy in the world for that matter.

Tori heard Andre leave his room to take a shower and clean himself off, today was a busy day for him afterall. Tori was tired, tired from hugging Andre, tired from laughing and even a little tired of hoping. Trina walked into the bedchamber and sat next to her sister, she laid down next to her and stroked her hair.

"Hey sis, you feeling better. Don't let what happened between Jade, Sam and Andre get you down. You'll get your shot, hell maybe me too."

"_I already got my shot with him, I thought I was ok with a lot of girls around him at first. I thought it would be simple to ignore But I'm not ok with it, I'm selfish, that much I discovered about myself today when I was with him and Jasmine."_

"I can't speak for anyone else in this house, but I think Sam and Jade are too close in my opinion, they might very well might end up together in the end. Melanie, she likes Andre, but she knows her boundaries. I like Andre, to what extent….I don't know yet. But you, you met him first right? I think he likes you the most out of all of us, and I'm ok with that. Ok, so cheer up little sis."

Trina kissed her sister on the side of her sister and left Andre's bedchamber to get started on school work. Tori hugged shins closely together, closed her eyes and took a small nap.

**Author's Speed Card **

Upon opening her eyes twenty minutes later, Tori stretched her arms and legs and body, stood up from bed and walked over to Andre's window. She heard the front doors closing from downstairs, she took a look down below and saw Andre leading Sam out of the house, holding her hand.

She also saw that the two of them were dressed to impress. Andre had on black slacks, a black waistcoat with a white long sleeve under it, it's sleeves rolled up to elbow length. Black dress shoes and a black and silver belt were the finishing touches.

For Sam she saw her wearing a white skirt, white pumps, a white shirt with black hearts and over that, a black leather jacket. Tori didn't know it, or feel it immediately, but Tears fell from her eyes. She quietly whimpered, placing her hand on the window and watching Andre carrying Sam on his back, just as he did for her.

Over by White burning fire burning on the large silver ring, Michael watched Tori's sorrow. Watched as it engulfed her and possessed her, how it altered the way she viewed Andre, the girls and her reason for being here. He tried to cover her with his essence and energy, but she was to focused on having Andre's power level sealed that her own energy blocked his. Michael was no longer in that state where he could calm even the most hate driven, jealousy powered soul to a halt. The power laid with Andre now.

* * *

**Violet World Arcade**

5:30 [Evening]

Reaching the bowling alley which stood at the center of their little town, along with other attractions for everyone here to go to on their free time. Sam approached the bowling alley and gave something a try.

"You're not really up for bowling are you Andre?"

"Not really Sam, I'm up for whatever you want to do. What did you have in mind if you don't mind me asking."

"Something different…Replace Bowling Alley, for a super arcade building…Now!" Sam shouted and raised her arms, Andre wasn't so sure what she was doing.

"Maybe we should get Jasmine or one of the other house leaders to help us with…whoa." Andre watched as the Bowling alley disappeared, and was replaced with a large Arcade only building that came out of the ground.

"Holy cow…I had no idea you could do that here."

"C'mon let's stop wasting time gawking at the place from outside, and let's play some games already. I'm thinking Pacman can get this date started."

Watching from the peep hole on other side of the front doors of Andre's house, Tori opened the doors and got ready to leave to pay someone a visit. Moxy had came by and stood next to Tori, she placed her finger up to her lips and signaled for him to be quiet. Moxy tilted his head to the side and wagged his tail.

"Good boy, and if anyone asks, tell them I just went out for a jog. I'll be back soon boy." Tori slowly and carefully walked out of the house, and ran over to someone else's house.

* * *

**Dragon House, Beck's Living Room **

"You see Beck, I came here to warn you that Andre's seals, two of them are no longer on him. They failed when he brought a dog back to life."

"A Dog? Is that where all the barking is coming from. That's amazing, where did you guys get him. Wait let me guess, Jasmine had something to do with that."

"BECK! Listen to me, You didn't see what I saw. I don't know if Jasmine told you, but even she said it herself. Andre's power, or a chunk of it returned to him today. With that much power already under control, he's going to make yours and his battle a living hell for you. This won't be a competition, it's going to be an embarrassing defeat for you. You don't want to lose cat do you!?"

"No Tori, I don't want to lose Cat. Not after all the trouble me and Griffin went to collect her and bring her back here. And no, Jasmine didn't tell me that two seals came undone on Andre. I don't know why didn't tell me that, but had time to tell me that I had to have better control of Cat and her abilities. By the way send my apologies to Jade and Andre."

"I will Beck, but what are you going to do about his power. Don't tell me you think you'll be able to take him, I felt something powerful and…heavy when I saw those armor pieces protecting his arms and shoulders. Please Beck, tell me you're going to do something about that."

"Tori, you know by coming here before the Harem games even start, is kind of like cheating."

"I know, I could have kept my mouth shut and watched you get tossed around like a rag doll at the end of these games. But if you lose, I lose, I just know it."

"You're afraid of losing Andre…is that it? I don't know why, but I believe you Tori. I knew Andre was already powerful enough to beat me when we sparred on his first day of training. Even if I had given it my all, had he gone into that ultimate defense form, there was no way I could ever win. Which seals were undone Tori."

"The ones on his Left and Right arms."

"Those are Mara's and Griffin's seals that came undone. Look I'm gonna go pay them a quick visit, wait right here. I'm gonna make this as quickly as possible. And Tori…thank you for looking after me and Cat."

"No offense, but I'm just looking out for my relationship with Andre, that's all." Beck nodded his head and left his home. Tori sat up from the couch seat she was sitting on and looked out some windows. Watching her house from her position.

* * *

**Violet World Arcade **

_6:00 [Evening]_

"And that's pretty much how I learned my sister wasn't just making stuff up, Barney was a real creature she created from her own mind. How about you, got any weird stories to tell…Damn! How the hell do you that, I could never get into fighting games for this reason. I'm more of shooter type of player."

"Guess M vs. C isn't really for everyone, and shooters is also one of my favorite game genres. Weird stories? Well I'm not really a big believer in ghosts or life on other planets, but when me and my sister were born, We were born on a city bus by the way, my mother said My sister was the one who wouldn't stop crying. Me, I was born without so much as a whimper let alone a sob."

"I guess that it isn't so weird, oh this one time I actually ate a pear thinking it was a green apple."

"Huh…that is pretty weird, but not as weird as these other stories I have in mind."

"Hey Andre, how about we ditch this place and go something you promised me."

"Something I promised? Was it something in particular."

"Did you forget already Andre? I hope you're ready to lay down some serious burners." Sam told him.

"Burner?" Andre needed a moment to think and look into his mental urban dictionary to pick up the definition, "Oh tagging, you wanna go tag something up. But where are we going lay down some burners."

"This place is like one big do it yourself construction project, let's go see if we can find a good spot to do some burners."

* * *

**The Dark House **

After paying Griffin a visit and walking in on him banging one of his harem members, Beck informed Griffin on the situation involving Andre and the two undone seals. Not even halfway finished, Griffin reluctantly went with Beck to pay Mara a visit.

"I still don't get how my seal, MY seal came undone. Jasmine helped me develop that seal, it's supposed to be unbreakable."

"If Jasmine's brother was Omnipotent, or close to it, what makes Andre any different. I didn't think something like this would happen, but you know what it did, and we have to deal with it."

"how exactly did it come undone?"

"Tori didn't tell me exactly how it happened, just said that Andre had white armor protecting his arms and shoulders. What I remember was his aura shrouding him, but now it's taken a physical form, one that's screams pure defense."

"Tori? Isn't she the chick the one you're after." Beck looked over at Griffin who was walking next to him, he combed some of his hair back with his hand and replied. _"Not Tori, Jade. I like her, I really do." _

"Hey I would too, I seen the booty on that Goth looking chick, that Andre is lucky if he's hitting it. Mm mm Damn I envy him."

Beck and Griffin knocked on Mara's front doors, the doors opened up and they were greeted by a member of her Harem.

"Yo, it's just me and Beck, we're here to talk to Mara."

"You do know what time it is right?" said the male member of Mara's Harem.

"We do, but this is important. And besides, you don't have to ask us what time it is, we've been here longer than you have." Beck and Griffin walked inside and saw guys in every corner of the foyer there to greet them.

"Sup fellow Males, I know it's weird for us guys to come in yo's crib like this, but we need to talk to Mara.

"Mara is upstairs in Bed…with Freddie. She can't be disturbed right now, we've never seen her angry, so please don't bother her now, or at least wait for her and Freddie to be done."

"Damn, Mara and Freddie huh. I mean I know that's her man and all, but I never knew the silent stoic Mara actually put out. I need to see this, Beck you coming?"

"Griffin! Didn't you hear what this guy just told us, we wait." Beck said raising his voice.

"First of all Beck, don't raise yout voice at me unless you wanna go there with me. And second, when have you ever known me to wait, we didn't capture Cat by waiting did we?"

"You make a good point, but Cat almost severed your head off, let's not forget I had to keep saving your overly excited self from death several times." Beck fired back, he made his way upstairs with Griffin.

"Right, but it was me who kept having to distract her so you could make your "perfect binding earth dome" to restrain her and immobolize her."

"It was my mission, I accepted it and I chose to go with a two man team with me as the leader. You either follow orders from the mission or leader or stay home."

"Yeah whatever Beck." the boys made their way up to the second floor and came upon Mara's bedroom doors. They were locked and had a repelling barrier on it, one that Griffin underestimated.

"Shit, Miss Mara put up a goddamn barrier. This is nothing, stand back Becky boy." Beck made an annoyed look whenever griffin feminized his name. Griffin balled his right hand into a fist, and covered it in a clear orb that vibrated intensely, it created a high pitched sound that would destory eardrums. Beck plugged his ears with stone ear plugs and stood back.

Griffin punched the barrier and created a kinetic explosion, one that sent him flying back into a wall, Beck just had to side step to keep from catching Griffin. "You know griffin, as a house leader, I expect you to be more knowledgeable in these kinds of barriers and how they work. It's a repelling barrier. It's suppose to repel physical and energy based attacks."

"Alright Becky then tell me, how would you get passed it." Beck walked up to the door, grabbed the knob and turned it and opened the door. "If it's a repelling barrier, don't do anything that will need to repel you."

"You just know everything don't you, I know you think you do." Griffin said somewhat jealous at Beck's extensive knowledge of the world they were apart of.

"I would say I know enough, but not everything." Griffin and Beck and walked in to a sexy and very compromising scene, Mara was on all fours, getting reamed from behind by Freddie who also saw it fit to hold Mara by her long black hair.

"Damn Fredo, keep doing that and she won't be able to walk to school tomorrow." Mara and Freddie jumped under their covers, they were taken by complete surprise.

"Beck?…Griffin!? What the hell are you two doing here, I should kill you both. You better have a good reason for catching me…I mean barging in here like that."

"I'm sorry for interrupting you and Freddie, Mara, but it's about Andre and the seal that you and Griffin placed on him coming undone. I need you and Griffin to make a sealing tape."

"A sealing tape? You know those aren't as powerful as the original seals we placed on him." Mara answered Beck.

"I know their easily made, but this is important…please help me." Mara poked her head from out of her bed sheets and looked at Beck and Griffin. "Fine I'll try to make a powerful sealing tape for you, but only for you, Not so mch for you Griffin, you pervert."

"Yo Fredo, you by any chance done with her? I can finished the job if you're running low on stamina." Mara had it with Griffin, she summoned two skeletons in black robes and had them force Griffin out of her room. Beck took the message and left Mara's bedroom, even closing the door.

* * *

**Artists Wall **

_7:00 [Night]_

Spray painting on a wall that came out of the ground, Sam's idea for a second activity for a date was to lay down some serious burners. Andre had to remove his vest and long sleeve shirt and leave only his black tank top on, to prevent paint from getting on them. Sam, all she had to do was zip up her jacket to keep from getting paint on her shirt. Sam equipped them both with several color spray cans and gloves.

Andre kept to his side of the white wall, the right side, and was creating an image that looked strange to Sam, but very familiar to Andre.

"Hey Andre, what the hell are you making? Is that supposed to be Barney the dinosaur."

"No darling, this is my little sister's imaginary friend, who happens to be called Barney. I think you're thinking about that purple TV dinosaur. He has green skin, red polka dots on his underbelly and a mane made of flower pedals. The first time I saw him I was like, someone was pranking me, that my sister was pulling the ultimate prank on me. Of course I didn't realize that when my powers began to grow, I could see more than the normal person. By the way what you burning over there…whoa…what the hell is that."

Sam had burned an iconic scene on the wall, it was pepe le pew dancing with Penelope pussycat. But Penelope was turned blonde, and Pepe, well.

"Hey Sam, I know who those two are, but I think you got Pepe's hair wrong, and Penelope is black, her fur I mean."

"Wrong Andre, Penelope is blonde, _comme moi_. And Pepe's hair, supposed to be like yours. Cute don't you think?"

"So I'm a black French skunk, who also happens to be a skunk. A skunk."

"yeah a skunk, I'm a cat, a blonde Cat. Meow."

* * *

**House of the Universe**

8:00 [Night]

Coming back into her own house after waiting in Beck's, Tori pushed opened the front doors and quietly closed them right back. Moxy came running downstairs and jumped up to lick Tori's face. Tori scratched his neck, which had that famous Tibetan mastiff "lion mane" and then his sides and underbelly. All this felt really good for him, he laid down on the floor and exposed his belly for her to scratch some more.

"_Later boy, right now I gotta do something." _Tori wanted more and followed her up to her room.

* * *

**Violet World Restaurant **

Coughing and rubbing their eyes, Sam and Andre stood back and admired their separate works and the one combined piece in the center. The center piece had an African American man dressed in a gray suit, playing a trumpet. Sam's piece combined with his added several girls and guys dancing, they had beads around their neck and funny hats on their heads.

"Damn…I can't believe all of this came from us, this is pretty amazing." Andre commented on their wall of Art.

"I think their might be some kind of tournaments that allow street artists like us compete for money and respect. And if their isn't maybe we can start one, maybe have Jasmine allow it for future tournaments, ones that don't involve winning girls as prizes."

"It's getting late, well I know theirs no time out here, but I can feel it, sense it. Got anything else you want to do Beautiful."

"Actually, I wanted you to come up with the last part of this date, guess I didn't think this far ahead." Sam smiled and shrugged her soldiers.

"Well…I guess I always wanted to go to a fancy restaurant, one reserved for me and that special girl. Let me find a good spot to set this up, Sam."

Andre chose a spot way out past some trees, from where he was standing, it was a wide open meadow. Andre kneeled on one knee, placed his hand on the ground and spoke the words… "Five star restaurant, completely reserved for me and Sam, Arise." A restaurant appeared in the middle of the meadow, but something else also appeared. A field of flowers whose pedals glowed like fireflies, rose out of the ground. In addition, fireflies themselves appeared in the meadow and field of flowers.

"Whoa…you are just pulling out all the stops here."

"What do you think Sam, do you like it?"

"No…I love it, c'mon what the hell are we doing waiting out here for. Let's go inside, I'm hungry."

Andre lead the way into the Restaurant, approached the one restaurant host at the front and asked for a table with two seats.

"Ah Lord Harris, Lady Puckett, so glad you decided to come to the Violet World Restaurant, please follow me to your table."

The Host walked on over from his position at the front, and showed the couple to the main dining area. There were several other tables in there, many of them had lit candles, each with a white burning ember. Andre pulled Sam's seat open so she could sit on it, with her seated, Andre pushed her seat back in and then took his own seat.

"What a day, right Sam."

"Tell me about it, hey, where's our waiter."

The restaurant waiter came by with menus and handed them to Sam and Andre, after ordering what they wanted, Sam rested her chin on her hands and watched Andre cracking his knuckles and neck.

"What's up Sam, what you looking at."

"You still got some spray paint on your neck."

"Really?,,,damn where exactly on my neck…Sam…Where…"

"_Here…" _Sam kissed him on his lips, as soon as he stopped turning around his head left and right. "Andre…I'm glad I came here, I'm glad to have met you. Please, don't lose against Beck."

"I'm also happy to have met you, as for Winning, I don't think that's going to be an issue, check these out."

* * *

**House of The Universe, Tori's Bedroom**

9:00 [Night]

Sitting on her bed, looking at the power sealing tapes in the palms of her hands that Beck had given to her. Tori looked out her window and saw Sam and Andre returning back after their date. She spotted Andre walking behind Sam, occasionally wrapping his arms around Sam and nuzzling his face on her the side of her own.

She smirked, then frowned and then looked like she was about to cry silently again, she whispered quietly to herself,

"_I have to know that your love is a love I can be sure of, so tell me now and I won't ask again. Tomorrow will you still love me? Andre."_

* * *

**Next Chapter: Something's Wrong**

**(!)** "_Continued in Chapter 7. _

**Chapter Info:** The quote said by Tori a few space above are from a song called _"Will you still love me Tomorrow." _by Lykke Li, Some people may know it from the New Carrie trailer that hit theaters last year."


	7. Chapter 7: Something's Wrong

**Disclaimer: **"Characters belonging to Dan Schneider, Danny Gordon, Gert Verlhulst, Scott Fellows and Hans Bourlon include characters from their T.V shows _Victorious_, _Icarly, True Jackson VP, Big Time Rush and House of Anubis_. Places and other non Program Creators characters are creations of my own. This is a crossover between many Nickelodeon Television shows, but Victorious and Icarly are the shows with the main characters.

**(!)** _"Tori Vega! The girl who knows no rules when it comes to love and war, will place those power sealing tapes on Andre soon. In the hopes that he loses to Beck and loses Jade, will her plans work, how far will she be willing to go to make sure she's number one to her number one. How far is to far."_

* * *

**Chapter 7: Something's Wrong **

**Wednesday**

_11. September, 2013 9:30 [Night]_

**The Violet World, House of The Universe**

Lying on her bed, thinking about how Andre saved her from those three creeps who were messing with her on her first day here, Tori hugged her pillows as if she was hugging him. Ever since she got to Esmeralda, all she could think about was him, it was always him. And now she was planning on keeping it with just him and her.

"First Jade, then Sam, then Melanie and maybe my sister, I'll just tell her…_You can't kiss him no more because he's my man! MINE! _Something along those lines. I'm sure she'll understand, sweet lovable Trina."

Tori pushed the power sealing tapes under her pillow when she heard the front doors downstairs opening and closing. She heard Moxy barking and everyone else gathering around Sam and Andre, they sounded happy to see them back. Hearing their laughter, their giggles and their "welcome backs" irritated her ears like a loud cicada during a summer evening.

Over by a corner in her bedroom, a small glow emanated from there, Tori saw this and sat up to see what it was. This glow took a form, and the form it took was of Michael, Tori was the first person to see him, besides Andre and his own sister.

"You must be Michael Esmeralda, I hope you don't get the wrong idea when I say this, but you're drop dead gorgeous. How old are you, really. Because you look like you're in your twenties."

"I'm twenty five, that was the age I left this earth. I haven't formally introduced myself to you, talking through Andre doesn't count for me. My name is Miguel Esmeralda, It's….es un placer conocerte." {it's a pleasure to meet you}

Tori stood up on her bed and royally curtsied for Michael, "My name is Tori Vega, Andre's girlfriend and future wife. It's a pleasure to finally meet you Michael."

"Tori, what you plan on doing to keep Andre for yourself is not out of love, because underneath all that love is jealousy, anger, and envy. That isn't healthy, please think about this, I'm looking out for Andre, for you and for everyone in former house."

"You really are to kind Michael, even in death you still protect the people closest to you. But you're not the one fighting for someone to love you, you were surrounded by all the people who gave you their love freely and willingly. You may be the reason why Andre has all these powers, but it's also the reason why he's in a house with a lot of girls too. If he never had powers, it could have just been me and him going to school regularly, going to each others homes. But I can't stop that, I can't undo all that's happened. That's why I have to do this, Because I'm in love. You obviously haven't been in love, how can you understand what I'm going through, as a girl."

"_I may not be a girl Tori, but I know that great love and hatred are never far from each other in a person's or animal's heart. I don't need to be a girl to know that what's driving you is not love, maybe it is, but it's been muddied by over protection and selfishness Tori." _

"_Love makes you do crazy things, Insane things. Things in a million years you'd never see yourself do, but there you are doing them…can't help it." _

Both of them could hear Andre's footsteps getting closer and closer to her bedroom, Michael smiles softly and fades away. Tori lays back down and throws her silver covers over her body and head. Andre opened the door and walked right in, the lights were off, Tori appeared to be asleep. Still, he went over to her side of the bed to sit down. Tori's hands pushed themselves up under her pillow, slowly. Andre placed his hand on her shoulder and tried to wake her up.

"Yo Tori…tori get up, c'mon girl get up. I need to share something with you…"

"Mmm…I'm tired…leave me alone."

"Really? You want me to leave you alone…that's it." Andre jumped into bed with Tori, grabbed her and had her straddled him. Tori, fought to fall back on her side of her bed, but Andre's arms kept themselves wrapped around her small waist. Tori lowered her head and bit Andre right on his nose.

"Ow!…Tori!? What the F!"

"I told you I was tired, besides don't you plan on spending the night with that yellow seven headed monster. Get out of my room."

"Alright…can't say I didn't try. And just so you know, there's no need for me to sleep with Sam tonight. I wanted to sleep by myself tonight, unless you would like to come over."

"Sorry this chick needs to see the cash before spreading it, Now get out of my room."

"_Christ Tori…don't speak like that about yourself…I love you…goodnight Tori, see you tomorrow."_

"_Yeah see you tomorrow…Lover boy." _Tori said quietly. Tori waited a bit, then walked out of her bedroom to check on something, she headed out into the foyer and went to see the dates list that hung near the front doors. Tomorrow Andre and Trina would be going out tomorrow, Tori wasn't all to intimidated by her sister, the sister of her past might have gone in for the kill long ago, but the Trina of today probably would bore him with her ideas and beliefs about the unknown, aliens and ghosts. But judging by everything that Tori has seen, ever since getting to this school was pretty much supernatural and right up her alley.

Tori blew hair strands that hung down from her head, away from her eyes and nose. She turned her head to look into the living room, she saw Sam hanging out, relaxing on a couch. Sam shot a glance over at Tori and looked somewhere else, Tori gave a loud "humph" sound and made her way into the kitchen to grab something to drink.

* * *

**The Kitchen, First Floor **

Sitting on the kitchen counter was her sister who was drinking fruit punch, Tori walked past her and reached into the refrigerator to grab a water bottle. She leaned next to her sister and asked,

"So big sis, you excited about tomorrow?"

"Why would I…oh yeah, it's my turn to put on the moves on him. Yeah I'm pretty excited, I'm definitely not worried if that's what you're thinking."

"Why would I be thinking that Trina?"

"Because I know I haven't really been on many dates when mom and dad were together. I mean I flirted a lot…of course it was all in good fun."

"I get that, but you don't ever see yourself with Andre in something long-term do you? I mean you two are so polar opposites. The guys you flirted with were after you, but Andre…really hasn't gone after you as much as he has with Sam or Jade."

"Yeah, but that can all change. There's something grreat about him though, and it's not the powers that makes him great, I mean their Cool, way cool; but theirs this amazing man inside of him. It's more than just kissing and grab ass little sis, love has layers, and the physical is just the first three layers out of twelve or thirteen."

"I know that, love is multilayered, if it wasn't, well there would be no substance after the sex."

"Sure little sis…"

"Well, goodnight Trina, see you tomorrow."

"Good Night Tori, oh Tori wait up!"

Tori stopped and turned, "yeah Trina, what is it." Trina jumped off the kitchen counter and asked, "Did you know that there's no sense or feel of high or low temperatures outside of this home. I cant even smell "anything" outside, isn't that weird."

"We're in a separate dimension Trina, we live near people our age with comic book powers, is non existent temperatures and smells all that weird? Laters Sis."

"_Whoa…she's right._ Hey! Where the hell is Moxy?"

* * *

**Andre's Bedchamber **

_1:00 [Past Midnight]_

Tori had stayed up as long as she could, and the majority of people in the house had fallen asleep. Trina, she knew fell asleep early. Moxy had gone quiet, melanie she was sure had fallen asleep. And Andre, she was sure he had fallen asleep. The only people still not asleep were Jade and Sam, who were laughing and talking in Jade's bedroom. Tori couldn't and wouldn't wait any longer, she was tired and focused on getting jade out of the house.

Tori stepped out of her bed and carefully stepped into some soft flat shoes and slowly opened her door, Jade's bedroom door was closed. Tori tip toed out of there and walked upstairs, she made her way to Andre's bedchamber doors. It was slightly open, she tried not to make to much noise when opening one of the doors so she could get in.

Once inside, It became very clear to Tori that Andre was dead asleep. The heavy and deep breathing was pretty audible, Tori walked over to his bed and stood over him, just watching him. She took his lright hand and held it in her hands. She kissed it, and pulled out one of the power sealing tapes and placed it on the top of his hand. The tape was made by Mara, and she saw how it faded into his flesh. She then walked around to place the other power sealing tape on his left hand, this one was crafted by Griffin. When that one faded into the top of his hand, Tori stood at the foot of his bed and prayed.

"_Beautiful Eros, ever young, ever fair,_

_Your eyes, so dark, so ancient, pierce the soul_

_As your golden hearts pierce the hearts. Light hearted god, _

_Teacher of harsh lessons, giver of precious gifts, through you do we find our best selves, through you do show our worst faces; if ever we are good and decent, if ever we are greedy and cruel, it will be for the sake of love and desire. In your realm, sharp - shafted Eros, do we know ourselves true. _

_Before you, O Eros, we are all weak, and all strong. Seals activate, in the name of The God of Love." _

Tori saw ethereal indigo barbwires and red electronic cords constricting themselves around Andre's right arm and Left arm. They glowed brightly one moment in their respective colors, then disappeared just as quickly. Andre's body jerked a bit, then relaxed.

"_I love you Andre, goodnight." _

Tori faced the direction of Michael and Caroline's painting that hung next to the current house painting, she blew a goodnight kiss to Michael's image. When Tori walked out of the bedroom, Michael appeared next to Andre's bed and sat on it.

"_Eros…really, why him Tori."_

* * *

**Thursday **

_12, September 2013, 8:00 [Morning]_

**The Violet World, House of The Universe **

When the next morning came around, Andre tossed and turned in his sleep. In his sleep, he was dreaming about being on Monster island, and using only a portion of his power, he fought and kept all kinds of monster there; never allowing them to threaten the human race again. But during one can of whoop ass he was giving a Allosaurus Rex, Andre felt his powers leave and therefore, was left with only his three un-removable powers, telekinesis, telepathy and teleportation.

With not a whole lot of stopping power, Andre's telekinesis barely kept giant moths, quick iguana monsters and terrifyingly large spiders from breaking through his barrier and attacking him. He woke up when a large spider bit down on him spurring his brain to wake him up. Andre awoke, jumping out of his bed, swinging his arms everywhere.

"You sons of bitches can't take me!...you…you…oh shit, none of that was real. Oh crap I'm alive! Hahaha I'm alive!"

"Ah Lord Harris, you're awake."

"Whoa!…Shiloh, damn you scared the living hell out of me. Hah for once you don't have to wake me up."

"So I see, well you're warm shower is waiting for you. And when you come back out, I'll have your school uniform out and ready."

Shiloh closed Andre's doors and went out to get started on his breakfast, Andre then remembered about his new powers. To send his newly under control powers away he said _Retire_, so to bring it back, he should say the word's Antonym. "_Arrive_…New Power" Andre extended his arms out and felt a warm sensation in them, but as soon as he felt something about to come out…"OW!….What The Fuck!?…."

Andre fell back on his ass, covered his waist with his arms, sharp pain ran through them like never before. Andre took a look at his arms and felt them both, the muscles' in them felt hard with a lot of tension in them. He massaged his arms and forearms, it was almost like he was rubbing himself for warmth on a cold winter day.

"What the hell is this!…why the hell…Michael!…Michael answer me!" Andre yelled for real and inside his head.

"_Yes Andre, what is it" _Michael spoke through Andre via telepathy.

"My powers, my powers which I finally got under control…none of it responding to me, I call for it…and this fucking intense pain shoots up my arms and forearms. Its like someone shoved knives in them and are scraping my bones at the same time. Did the soul outside take my powers away, I wonder if I can even…"

Andre attempted to levitate one of his pillows with telekinesis, The poillow came to him without issue. Andre then imagined himself into his shower room, and disappeared into a single point in space and appeared in the shower room. As he could tell, the three T's were working just fine. But his new powers, for the moment were gone.

"What the hell happened to my powers Michael…if you know…then tell me."

"Andre, it's no longer in my power. I can't do anything to help you, only you can call forth your power…I-"

"That's what I tried to do Michael!"

"_Let me finish…I suggest meditating, going into your Soul, not your mind. The flame burns brighter and clearer in your soul. Once inside, it'll become clear to you how you can call forth your power."_

"But I got school today, and I have date with Trina today also. And tomorrow the Harem games begin…where am I gonna find time to Meditate. Michael…help me….Michael?"

Andre looked around and couldn't see his mentor or even hear him, Andre, out of anger and worry punched the floor of his bathroom. "Damnit!…Fuck!"

* * *

**Esmeralda High School, First Period, History Class **(East Wing)

_9:00 [Morning]_

Stepping foot inside of first period class, It felt like forever since Andre's been to school. He was welcomed back by his favorite teacher, Mr. Ernesto Valdez who was very glad to seem him back.

"My isn't this is a big sorpresa, Mr. dark and handsome has returned back to class."

"Yeah I'm back, everyone can see it. Oohh Andre's back, oohh he's here, no wait he's there…BOO!"

The whole class jumped and either laughed at his jokes or just smirked. Andre removed his book bag and took his seat, he looked all around him and saw that no one really cared that he was missing for two days. What was worrying him was that his powers seemed to have just vanished, well not all of them.

Over by the far back, Trina watched Andre take out a notebook and pull out his history text book and just stare at the pages. She tore up a piece of paper from her notebook and scribbled something on it. She then crumples it up, aims it and throws it at Andre while the teacher had his back turned. The paper ball smacked Andre in the back of his head, he looked down at the floor and picked up the paper ball, he took a look behind him to see who might have thrown it at him.

He focused back on the paper, uncrumpled it and flattened it out. Questions like "Are you feeling ok?" "Why were you screaming early in the morning" and "you look spaced out." these were from Trina, Andre preferred to talk to her via telepathy instead of passing notes like they were still in middle school.

**[Andre, Telepathy] **_"I'm feeling ok Trina, I was screaming because my power which I managed to get under control yesterday, just vanished on me today. And when I tried to call it forth, pain shot up my arms. I'm worried because the Harem games start tomorrow, and…well I don't want to lose Jade if it comes to the last round."_

**[Telepathy, Trina] **"Wow Telepathy, this is so amazing. Oh right your problem, well would you like to postpone our date for another day. I don't want to hold up any time you might need to use to help get your power back."

[Telepathy, Andre] "No Trina, I don't want to do that to you. I don't want to be selfish, I want to spend time with you. But I don't know what I gotta do, I don't even know how…wait Michael told me to meditate. I just need to meditate."

**[Telepathy, Trina] **"Meditate? We can check the library out later and check up on some books about Meditation. Maybe those will help you."

Andre thanked her for being so understanding and focused back on taking notes for class. On their way out of first period class, Andre spotted Beck among other students in the hallways when getting from one class to his second period class. Looking at beck and exchanging glances, both boys thought about facing each other. Beck didn't look to concerned, compared to Andre who looked more nervous than a bad student during report card day.

* * *

**Math Class**

_10:15 [Morning]_

In math class, The teacher, Ms. William called up Andre to solve an early algebra problem as part of his welcome back. Andre, who was no slouch when it came to Math or anything related to it, took up the challenge.

He needed to simplify 3(2x - (5 - 2y + 7x) + 5y) give the answer and explain how he got it with steps. As he went on to solve first steps of this problem, the marker Andre was using, the marks he was making on the white board, he saw come to life and take forms of stick people. He watched this happening in front of him like a little animation, he watched one stick figure who had the name of Beck hanging above it's head kicking the butt the other stick figure that had Andre's name above it's head.

Stick figure Andre was having a hard time landing solid hits on stick figure Beck, spin kicks, round house kicks, tornado kicks, quick left and right jabs, swift uppercuts, Stick figure Andre just wasn't fast enough. But despite viewing this small animation that was being conceived by his own state of worry and nervousness, Andre was still explaining his steps, if rather just a bit to slowly for the class.

"Andre…Andre…Mr. Harris!" the teach said out loud.

"Yes Ms. Williams…what is it…" Andre answered somewhat very slowly and calmly.

"You're talking very slowly and frankly you're boring the class. You gave us the answer which is good, it shows me you know how to get your answer. Please go back to your seat."

Andre went back to his seat and wrote in his math notebook a quote that just came to him.

"_All That is gold does not glitter, not all those who wander are lost; the old that is strong does not wither, deep roots are not reached by the frost._

_From the ashes a fire will be woken, a light from the shadows shall spring; renewed shall be blade that was broken, The crownless again shall be King." [J.R.R Tolkien, The Fellowship of The Ring]_

Trina could see that Andre was probably going to be acting like this until Lunch period came, she needed to do something to help him through this. She looked over and saw Tori focusing on her class work, Sam Jade looking over at a window and saw Sam sleeping. Melanie for the most part, was the one to raise her hand and answer any and all questions pertaining to the class work.

* * *

**Lunch Period, Library **

_12:19 [Noon]_

Two more classes later, Andre wasted no time in going into the Library with Trina in hand to check up on some books about meditation. Trina, already deciding early to accompany wherever he wanted or needed to go, picked out some books for him about how to meditate.

The library in Esmeralda was huge compared to many other schools in the Portland area, not only was it huge, it was like a city library, with dvd's, videos, e-books, audio books, accessible databases, something other libraries had, but lacked in quality. Where other Libraries had numerous version of one topic, they were similar in more ways than one. Here at Esmeralda, there were completely different types of books and videos based on one topic, and the topic of today was meditation.

Sitting at a table all by himself reading all that he could about Meditation, Andre was focused on getting his new power back up and running. He knew that Michael, a once near all powerful being knew what happened to his powers, why he was holding out on this information was beyond him. While somewhere else in the back, Trina indulged in some books about the unknown in her own corner. Books she picked out were about aliens, about the notorious "shadow people" books about monsters and strange creatures and so much more.

Trina came upon a chapter in her book about real monsters, that talked about the legendary St. Augustine Monster that landed on the coast of St. Augustine Florida in 1896. She wanted to show it to Andre and approached him, but Andre was to worried to read about monster, globsters or aliens.

"I'm sorry Trina, I know you like reading about that stuff, and I like the unknown just as much you do. But I can't indulge in that kind of stuff right now, I needs to keep reading these steps this book is telling me to do. I thought It was all just about closing your eyes, breathing in slowly and clearing out one's mind, but it's not that simple; not that simple at all.

"It's ok Andre, I get it. I mean I get what you mean…" Andre watched Trina place her book on the table, sat on his lap, turned around and looked him dead in his eyes. Something else was happening in his pants.

"Meditation is easy Andre, if you can keep a clear mind while things are distracting you, or trying to distract you, you'll be able to reach into the deepest parts of your mind or soul. You ready?"

"Trina…what are you talking about…_whoa Trina wait a sec."_ Trina began to undo the button on her shirt, unhooked her bra pressed her breasts together to tempt Andre.

"Meditate Andre!…if you can fight that alpha male urge to bend me over this table, pull my skirt down and ravage me, your ready for the harem games and ready to recover all your lost power."

That was more easier said than done, Andre tried to keep his eyes clothes. But Trina's boobs, which were much larger and rounder than her sister's, were calling out to him. His hands which he tried to keep locked together, kept feeling up on her thighs and pushing up between her center.

"_Meditate…meditate…Deeper…Deeper…All the way…Down to My Core…." _Andre inhaled a great amount of air, and exhaled it just as greatly.

Andre drifted deeper and deeper into his own being, from the crown of his mind to the heart of his soul, Andre opened his eyes and saw what was really inside of him.

* * *

**The Soul of The Lord **(Andre's Soul)

Andre slowly hovered down to the ground of Soul and looked all around him, his soul's interior was like that of his throne room, only more gleaming white and with paintings of him, his family, his friends, his house and of Michael. There was a painting of each individual girl in his house, hanging on the walls of his soul.

The throne which wasn't a throne at all, had a large round golden fire pan with the white burning flame in it's place. Andre approached the white burning flame and saw six floating colored orbs revolving around his flame. Taking a closer look at four colored orbs, Andre noticed they belonged to Beck Oliver, True Jenna, Shawn Becker and Principal Jasmine. But two other ones, a darker indigo and black red orbs had sharp spines sticking out of them.

"Great Flame of mine, your Master calls to you. Explain to me, what are those two other strange looking orbs surrounding you."

The flame on the fire pan reacts to Andre's presence and jumps out of it's pan, it takes a human form and bows to Andre. Andre bows right back and hears his flame beginning to explain what these two strange orbs are.

"_Good evening My Lord, it's a pleasure to finally meet you. I can already see the differences between you and my former master, Michael." _The flame sounded like a thousand men speaking at the same time, it spoke with such power and with great wisdom.

"_As you already know, I once surrounded you as a mere shroud of energy, but The Soul Outside recognized you as the right successor to Michael when you ventured into the Garden. that's why I took physical forms as protective armor pieces, but yesterday something or someone placed power seal tapes on your arms which prevented me from protecting your hands and arms."_

"Someone placed power seal tapes on me? When…yesterday? But I don't remember sealing up my…I mean sealing you up. I was never gonna do it, and Jasmine never sealed you up. So who could have done it."

"If you do not know, then I cannot know…I may grant you near omnipotent power, but I can't act alone without a Master.

Andre approached his Flame and asked to stretch out it's arms, Andre saw the sealing tapes. Both had their own unique power restrains on his power, also, there was a pink glow to these seals. Andre grabbed the top of the seals, slowly pulled them off and watched them slowly come off…that is until a large muscular arm made of barbwire and purple fire and an arm made of electronic equipment with sound coils and wires, popped out of the arms of his white flame and grabbed Andre and swung him around and threw him against the walls of his soul.

"My Lord…these monsters are the seals personified, if you can beat them…then you will have recovered a portion of me."

"I have to fight to those things!?"

The monster representing the seal created by Mara fully manifested itself as a tall lean muscular being created out of mostly barbwire, razor wire and a purple fire that burned as eyes for it, and on it's arms. The second monster representing Griffin's seal, manifested as a collection of musical instrument which gave it a tall and bulky look to it. Red glowing orbs gave it it's eyes, large microphones gave it it's fists and guitar amplifiers and speakers made up most of it's arms, legs and body.

"You two are in my most inner self, you guys are making a mess…And worst of all, you bastards are impeding from controlling most of my power!"

Andre charged both monsters using only what he learned from training with principal jasmine as his only allies.

* * *

**End of Lunch Period**

_12:50 [Noon]_

Coming out of his Meditative state, Andre awoke on his forearms. He had fallen asleep after initially going into his meditative state and coming out of it after only 40 minutes. But to Andre, it felt more than that.

"Trina!…where are you…Trina!…Trina!?" he said out loud.

"Yo!…I'm right over here by the supernatural/ paranormal section." she answered from around a few aisles in front. She came back over to Andre and saw that he just coming out of a deep sleep. "Wow and you woke up just in time, I thought I was gonna have to stop drag you out of here. So how did it go Andre, did you get your powers back?"

Andre rubbed his eyes, inhaled and exhaled, then raised his right fist up to his face and concentrated.

Trina watched as his hand, forearm, arm and shoulder became shrouded in white energy, then from there saw how the energy changed into a blazing white Gauntlet, Rerebrace, Vambrace, Couter, and Pauldron armor pieces.

"No friggin waayy…" Trina stood in awe as she stared at these glossy white, burning white armor pieces.

"_No..big…De..al…uuhh." _Andre's armor pieces disappeared, he fainted from exhaustion after fighting an intense internal battle within himself.

"_Andre!…oh my god!…Andre!" _

* * *

**Next Chapter: Resurgence **

**(!) **"Continued in Chapter 8. Tori's "Love Makes you do Crazy Things" quote is actually a quote from the film Wicker Park. And the quote Andre wrote into his notebook was from J.R Tolkien _Fellowship of The Ring."_


End file.
